Hurry Up & Save Me
by Loutje555
Summary: Gabriella move's to Albuquerque with her abusive dad and meets Troy and he finds out but has to go away for a few days will he be able to save her before it's to late? TxG,CxT,SxZ
1. Trailer

**Hey guys here is the trailer of my new story Hurry Up & Save me**

**--**

**A boy and a girl meet**

Hi I'm Troy

Gabriella

**She has a secret**

(Carlos slaps her) It's your fault she's dead

(Gabriella holds her cheek crying hysterical)

**He finds out**

"Gabi who did this to you?"

(mumbles) My dad

What?

My dad

Brie you have to report him!

I can't he is all I have left

Brie please promise me you will run away when you can't handle it anymore

I promise (she kisses him)

**He has to leave for a few days**

Brie I have to away for a few days

What you can't!! I need you Troy

If something happen you go to my dad okay

(she nods) Okay

(kisses her forehead) Be careful, I love you

I love you too

**But it gets out of control**

(Carlos tries to take off her clothes)

NO!!

(Gabriella pushes her dad off of her)

(Carlos hits his head and falls unconscious on the ground)

(Gabriella packs her bags and runs out of the house)

**He has a bad feeling**

Mom can we go back, I have a bad feeling about this

Yeah sure, c'mon get in the car

(Gabriella is running as fast as she can and looks behind her)

Carlos is running after her) Come back you little brat!

(Gabriella trips and falls on the ground)

(Carlos walks closer with a gun in his hand) It's over (pulls the trigger)

Mom! Stop (Lucille stops the car)

(Troy gets out and runs to the body that is lying on the ground and sees) GABRIELLA!

Troy what's wrong

Mom we have to get her to the hospital quick!! (carrying Gabriella to the car and lays her down on the backseat and puts pressure on the wound)

**Is he able to save her**

I'm sorry but we think she can't make it through the night

(Troy walks away and hears Gabriella's voice in his head saying "Hurry up and save me")

(Troy walks into Gabriella's house and to her dad) SHE IS DYING!!

(Her dad smirks) Good

(Troy start to punch him)

(Carlos start to fight back)

**Starring:**

**Troy Bolton**

**Gabriella Montez**

**Carlos Montez**

**Lucille Johnson**

**Jack Bolton**

**In **

**Hurry Up & Save Me**

**Hope you will like it please review and there is the link in my profile to the trailer on youtube**


	2. New Neighbors

**Hey guys here is the first chapter I hope you like it**

**--**

**Chapter 1: New Neighbors **

It's Thursday afternoon and Troy is sitting in his garden after playing basketball for a while when he hears a big truck stopping at the house of their neighbors which was recently empty

A old couple had lived in that house over more than 40 years but 2 weeks ago Mrs. Halson died after 2 years being alone since her husband died

Troy walked to the drive way and saw a car standing in the drive way off his neighbors house and the car door went open and a Filipino teenage girl got out of the car she had long brown curly hair and a guy got out of the driver side which he assumed was the father of the girl

Troy looked at them till the got into the house and walked back to his backyard and started to play basketball again with the Filipino girl on his mind

**Gabriella's pov**

Here I was in the car with my dad on the way to our new home, my dad decide to move since my mom died, my mom was just like me and she always told me that I looked at her except for my eyes, my eyes had the same color as my dad's chocolate brown

My mom got into a accident after I called her to pick me up from school since it was raining and died when she got to the hospital

My dad never forgave me for that he started to beat me and he told me it was my fault after the first night he started beating me he went out and came home drunk and since then he always did the same he beats me everyday and after that he would go out and get drunk and hook up with another girl

I just whished my mom was still here so he wouldn't be like this but life isn't fair

"Gabriella!" my dad grabbed my arm

"Yes" I said softly only for him to hear

"GET OUT OF THE CAR NOW!! We're here" My dad let go of my arm and I got out of the car and saw a boy next door sandy brown hair and he was in basketball clothes and was sweating a bit but what caught my attention the most were his eyes they were blue and just blue but aqua blue

"Gabriella?" My dad brought me back out of my thoughts

"Yes dad?" I asked him looking at me and he just smiled friendly and I knew that was because of that guy looking at us

"Go into the house" He said and he started to walk into the house and I followed him and got in went into the living room

The movers were still busy with bringing our stuff in and to the rooms where the stuff belongs

**End pov**

Gabriella sat down on the couch that was standing in the living room and got a book out of her purse and started to read

2 hours later Carlos walked into the living room and took the book out of Gabriella's hands "The movers are gone, now start unpacking!!"

Gabriella stood up quickly "Yes dad" and walked to the hallway where she started to unpack

"I'm going away for a few hours and when I come back I don't want to see any boxes anymore" Carlos grabbed Gabriella's shoulders roughly "Got it?"

Gabriella nodded and Carlos let go of her daughter and walked out of the house and slammed the door

Gabriella sank to the ground and started to sob how was she gonna do this on her own it would take a day to unpack everything and she had just a few hours

Next door Troy walked into the kitchen to find his mom cooking "Hey mom what's for dinner"

"I'm making macaroni and cheese because I have to work in a hour"

**Troy pov:**

I walked to my room and got something to wear out of my closet and went to my bathroom to shower

After 30 minutes I walked out and laid down on my bed and turned on my tv and watched a basketball game till my mom called me that dinner was ready and I went downstairs

"Honey don't forget that you go to your dad's this weekend" You probably are wondering why she says that, that's because my parent don't live together anymore, my mom and dad divorced when I was 10 so that's 8 years ago, the reason was that my dad cheated on her, my mom doesn't hate him but he isn't on her good side

"Okay I'll try to remember " My mobile went off and I looked at it to see that I got a text message from my best friend Chad, we are best friends since birth we have been through 

everything together he has a girlfriend Taylor she is a bit of a nerd she is very smart and she helps him with school and I have 3 other friends Sharpay, Ryan and Zeke, Sharpay and me dated for a while but we both knew that it didn't felt right so we broke up and she is now dating Zeke for 2 years and Ryan is Sharpay's twin brother he and his sister are in the drama club

I read the message "Mom can I go over to Chad's after dinner?"

"Yeah sure I mean I'm not home" She said

"Okay thanks mom" I went back to eating my meal and my mom too

After dinner I went upstairs and grabbed a few things and got to my car and drove off

**End Pov**

Troy arrived at Chad's and knocked on the door and Taylor opens the door "Hey Troy come in the gang is here"

"Okay" He steps into the house and walks to the living room with Taylor

"Hey man" Chad stands up and does his handshake with Troy and Zeke & Ryan do the same

"So what are we doing tonight?" Troy sat down on the couch next to Zeke and Sharpay

"Don't know" Chad sat down and pulled Taylor on his lap

"Hey Troy who is gonna live next to you?" Zeke asked him

"Oh I saw my new neighbors it was a teenage girl I think she is our age and her dad"

"Was she hot?" Chad asked but got a smack on the back of his head from Taylor

"Yeah she is, her brown curly hair and she has a tan she look like a Filipino" Troy thought back at the girl

"Maybe she will go to our school" Sharpay cuddled into Zeke

"Yeah maybe, Troy you want to go shoot some hoops tomorrow before school" Troy really didn't listen he was to busy thinking about his new neighbor

"HEY TROY" Zeke snapped his fingers in front of Troy and he got back to reality "Huh? What did you say?"

"You were thinking about that girl weren't you" Ryan said smirking and folding his arms in front of his chest

"NO! I..uh…okay I was but just drop it" The gang laughed when Troy's cheeks turned red

"So you wanna shoot hoops tomorrow morning or not?"

"Yeah sure why not"

After a few hours of watching tv Troy went back home and when he came home he saw his mom sleeping on the couch and he put a blanket on her and went to his own room where he changed into shirt and a with pair of shorts and got into his bed and fell a minute later asleep

**--**

**I hope you like the chapter please review --loutje555--**


	3. East High

**Hey guys here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it **

**--**

**Chapter 2: East High**

The next morning at the Bolton's household Troy got up after that his alarm went off and went into his bathroom and turned on the shower and stripped down and got into the shower

20 minutes later he went downstairs to the kitchen and found his mom making breakfast "Morning mom" Lucille looked up "Morning sweetie, breakfast?" Troy sat down at the table and his mom placed his breakfast in front of him on the table and he started to eat and looked at his mother and saw that she didn't ate breakfast "Are you not gonna eat breakfast?"

Lucille looked at her son "No sweetie I have to go to work, I'll be back tonight for dinner okay?" Troy nodded and Lucille grabbed her stuff and gave Troy a kiss on his cheek and left the house

Troy finished his breakfast and brought the dishes to the sink and after that he grabbed his car keys and his bag and walked out of the house and got into his car

At the Montez household

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ!! GET YOU LAZY ASS OUT OF THAT BED AND MAKE ME BREAKFAST!!" Gabriella sighed and got out of the bed and walked downstairs into the kitchen and starts to make breakfast

A few minutes later Carlos walks into the kitchen and sits down at the table waiting impatiently for his breakfast

Gabriella finished the breakfast and gave it to her father and wanted to start eating her own breakfast

Carlos got up and walked over to Gabriella "Do you really think you can have breakfast?" Gabriella nodded but that was a bad decision and got slapped in her face causing her to stumble back and hit her back at the counter

"Well from now on you don't get breakfast anymore, you're to fat so you have to loose some weight" Tears started to form in her eyes but she held them back she didn't want her father to see her cry "Now get dressed you have to go to school!!" Carlos walked back to the table and sat down on the chair and went back to eating his breakfast

Gabriella walked upstairs and went into her room and closes the door and slides down it to the ground letting her tears fall "Why? Why did you have to leave mom?" Gabriella looked up at her ceiling

**Flashback**

_Gabriella was standing at her locker calling her mom "Mom?...Can you come and get me?...Please??... I don't want to walk in the rain... Okay I'll see you at the entrance of the school building … Bye mom" she hung up and opened her locker and put her books into her locker when she was done she turned around to see the whole basketball team smirking at her and the next thing she new she was trapped and the basketball captain walked to her and she backed away and hit the lockers_

"_you know geeky gabi you are so ugly that you are worthless" Tears were forming in her eyes and she didn't know what to say "Don't have anything to say geeky gabi?" she shook her head and the whole basketball team laughed _

_10 minutes later the basketball team walked away from Gabriella who lay on the ground with pain everywhere she slowly stood up and walk to the front entrance of the school building and sat down on the stairs and waited for he mom to come_

_1 hour later Gabriella sat still there and was getting impatient and grabbed her phone and dialed her mom's number after letting it ring for a few minutes she hung up and got up and started to walk from the school_

_A few minutes later her phone ringed and she picked up "Hello?" _

"_Gabriella it's dad" His voice was like he had been crying _

_Gabriella got worried "Dad what's wrong?"_

"_Your mom is dead" Those words hurt Gabriella the most her mom was dead never coming back and her tears started to fall from her eyes and she hung up and ran as hard as she could to her house and went into the house and saw her dad on the couch and he walked to her "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!" She looked in his eyes and saw the anger in them and she backed away from her "SHE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU" He took a step closer to her and Gabriella backed away till she stood against the wall and Carlos got to her and slapped her across her face and that made her fall to the ground and he started to kick her_

_After a few minutes he stopped and walked out of the house_

**End Flashback**

Gabriella got up and got her clothes out of her closet and went into her bathroom and turning on the shower and stripping off and she went into the shower letting the hot water falling on her body

20 minutes later she got out of her bathroom and went downstairs and got her bag and house key and left the house

When she got out of the house she saw that her father's car wasn't there anymore so she assumed that he already left and started walking to school

15 minutes later she stopped at large building with red and with she took a deep breath and walked into the building and started to search for the principal office

Troy walked into the school building and was greeted by a lot of girls staring at him dreamingly he chuckled and walked further into the halls of East High

He didn't notice the girl that was walking to him till he bumped into her and sending her to fly to the ground "Oh god I'm sorry here let me help you" He stook out his hand and the girl gladly excepted it

"Thanks" Then it hit him it was the same girl that moved in into the house of his neighbor yesterday "I'm Troy" She still had a hold of his hand and then she released it and blushed "I'm Gabriella" The stood there both not saying anything

Troy broke the silence "So you're new here?" Gabriella nodded and started to walk away from him and he followed her

"Where did you live before?" he walked with her through the hallways "I lived in New York"

"Cool, do you want me to show you around, I mean the school is big so you can get lost quickly" He joked and Gabriella laughed "Yeah sure thanks, but I gotta go to the principal office to get my schedule"

"Well I can show you where it is if you want to"

"Thanks that will be great" Troy and Gabriella walked down the hallway till they reached the principal office and they talked the whole way "Thanks for showing me the way"

"Your welcome, listen do you want to have lunch with me and my friends?" He hoped she would say yes because he really wanted to get to know her

"Yeah sure that would be great" She smiled

"Okay I'll meet you uhm.. here?" He didn't know where they should meet because she really didn't know the way in school

"Yeah sure, well I gotta get my schedule" Gabriella put her hand on the doorknob

"Oh yeah I gotta get to class before I get detention, see ya later" And with that he walked away and to his locker and got out the books he would need for the first few periods and then the bell rang and he sprinted to homeroom and got there before Ms Darbus came in

Ms Darbus walked in "Good morning young thespians as you know the musical is coming up and you can auditions for it in…" The door went open and Gabriella walked in and gave Ms Darbus a paper "Ah a new student, welcome to East High Miss Montez now go sit in the back" Gabriella walked to the desk in the back that was still available and she looked around a saw Troy and he had his head turned to her and smiled and she smiled back

"Dude who are you smiling at" Chad asked his best friend en he followed Troy's gaze and saw the new girl "You looking at the new girl?" Troy turned his head to Chad "Yes that's the girl that moved into the house of my neighbors" Chad turned to look at the girl and then back at Troy "That's the girl" Troy nodded

"Bolton, Danforth detention!" Ms Darbus went back to her story she was telling the class but nobody was listening

Then Gabriella's phone went off and she everyone looked at her and she tried to find her phone and when she found she cursed under her breath it was her dad and pushed him away "Miss Montez that's a detention for you too and give me your cell phone" Ms Darbus walked to her with a bucket and Gabriella put her cell phone into the bucket and sank lower into her chair

**-- **

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review –loutje555--**


	4. Starting To Have Feelings?

**Hey guys I hope you like the chapter**

**--**

**Chapter 3: Starting to have feelings?**

They day went slow for Gabriella and she was glad she didn't have to face her father yet but what would he do when he would hear that is perfect daughter got a detention she really didn't want to think about it

The bell rang and it was lunch-break and Gabriella got up and walked out of the classroom and went to the principal office where she would meet Troy

When she got there so found Troy already standing there and walked to him "Hey Troy" Troy looked up when he heard her voice "Hey, you ready to go to the cafeteria?" She nodded and started walking to the cafeteria

When Troy opened the door of the cafeteria everybody's gaze where on them Gabriella was getting a bit uncomfortable and backed away a little and Troy closed the door again and turned to Gabriella and saw in her eyes she was a bit scared "Listen Gabriella, I know that they are staring at you but you have to ignore them okay, I'll be by your side"

Gabriella nodded and Troy opened the door again and the walked in and Gabriella had a little bit of trouble of ignoring them and Troy noticed and grabbed her hand and walked as quickly as they could to the table

Troy and Gabriella sat down "Do you want lunch?" Gabriella nodded she completely lost her voice and she didn't know why was it because of all the people staring at her and why would they stare at her or was it because of that Troy grabbed her hand she really didn't know

"Shar can you please help me over here? Sharpay nodded and got up and screamed "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT" The whole cafeteria went back to eating their food and Troy walked away to get lunch for him and the shocked Gabriella

A few minutes later her got back with two trays of food and placed on in front of Gabriella and sat himself down and started to eat while eating he looked at Gabriella and saw that she ate a bit of her food but he saw also that she was deep in thoughts about something

"Gabriella you okay?" Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts "Uh yeah I'm fine" She started to eat her food "Okay Troy boy when are you going to introduce us to Gabriella?" Sharpay sat down on Zeke's lap

"Oh sorry guys, guys this is Gabriella, Gabriella this are Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi and Ryan" Gabriella smiled at them "Nice to meet you" The most of the gang said "You too" or "same"

A few hours and a detention later Gabriella walked home and thought about how the day was so far and it had been good except for the staring part but she knew why they did that it was because of Troy he was East High's golden boy and captain of the wildcats and they coach's son

Gabriella walked into her driveway and saw that her dad wasn't home yet and she was happy because she had a lot of things to do and when he would be home she wouldn't be able to do that because of the beating she would get

Gabriella went upstairs to her room and locked her door behind her so her dad couldn't get in after he would come home

She threw her bag on the ground and lay down on her bed and sighed deep

**Gabriella's pov**

Why did I feel that spark when he grabbed my hand? Why can't I stop thinking about it and why can't I stop thinking about Troy am I starting to get feelings for him? No! I can't I can't have feelings for him already I just met him this morning but why can't I stop thinking about those gorgeous blue eyes he have or that million dollar smile he gave me today in detention

I Sighed again and got up from my bed and went over to my bathroom and I open my medicine cupboard and took out a bottle with aspirins and took one

I placed it back into the medicine cupboard and went back into my room and walked over to my balcony doors and went onto my balcony

I placed my hands on the railing and closed my eyes and took a deep breath and then I heard someone playing the guitar I opened my eyes again and looked around to find Troy sitting on his bed playing the guitar I sat down and just listened to his voice his voice was so amazing

"GABRIELLA!!" I jumped up and walked into my room and closed the doors "I'm coming" I yelled back and unlocked the door and went downstairs

**End pov**

Gabriella got downstairs and saw her father looking angry "Yes daddy"

But before she knew it she was slapped in her face "WHERE IS DINNER!!" Gabriella looked down and didn't say anything

Carlos grabbed Gabriella by her throat and pushed her against the wall "I said where is dinner!!" he said in a low voice "I…ju.st…ca.me..hom.e..fr..om.sc.ho.ol" she tried to breathe but it was hard for her since her dad was trying to squeeze it shut

Carlos let her go and Gabriella fell on the ground and he looked down at her "Why where you at school so late!!" Gabriella had tears in her eyes but she couldn't let her father see that she was weak "I.i.i g..ot .a de..ten..tion.." when she said that he kicked her in her stomach "you worthless little bitch, don't you dare to get another detention got it or you will get a bigger punishment!!" Gabriella nodded and Carlos kicked her again

"NOW GO MAKE DINNER I WANT IT DONE IN 20 MINUTES" And with that Carlos walked away from her and sat down on the couch and turned on the television

Gabriella got up slowly and walked into the kitchen holding her stomach

**Troy pov**

I got home and went into the kitchen finding my mom making dinner and I kissed her on her cheek "Hey mom" she turned to me "Hey sweetie how was school?" I shrugged "Same as usual but this time Chad got me into a detention"

My mom looked at me and shook her head "I'm going to my room okay" She nodded "Okay dinner will be ready in 30 minutes" I went upstairs and into my room and sat down on my bed and grabbed my guitar and started playing and singing

**This town is colder now,  
I think it's sick of us  
It's time to make our move,  
I'm shakin off the rust  
I've got my heart set,  
On anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself,  
Counting up the years  
Steady hands, just take the wheel...  
And every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal...  
For the life I lead**

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here, not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see

I stopped singing when I heard someone yell and walked over to my window to see that Gabriella ran into her room and closed the door and went out of her room

Gabriella is so beautiful she has the perfect chocolate brown eyes and her hair I just want my hand to go through her locks and those lips I really wanna kiss them, wait why am I thinking about her? Why can't I stop thinking about her? I am starting to have feelings for her? No Troy you are going crazy you can't have feelings for a girl that you just know a day but that spark I felt when I grabbed her hand did she feel that too

I shook my head and went to my bathroom and turned on the tap of the sink and took a bit water and splashed my face I grabbed a towel and wiped the water away and looked in the mirror for a second and then I got called by my mom for dinner and walked downstairs

**-- **

**Review I hope you guys liked it**


	5. My Fault

**Chapter 4: My Fault**

Gabriella walked upstairs after washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen and her dad was out probably getting hooked up with another girl

She walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror and saw the bruise on her cheek after seeing it she got tears in her eyes she looked down to her throat and saw that it was red and tears started to stream down her face and she knew how her stomach was going to look and she really didn't want to see it but she had to she lifted up her tank top and saw a big bruise forming on it

She put her tank top back down and wiped her tears away and put the lights out and closed the door to the bathroom and lies down on her bed and grabs the first pillow and pulls it to her chest and cries into it

Troy walked back into his room and lies down on his bed and turns on the tv and started watching the basketball game that was on tv

During the game he heard a noise so he turned the sound of the tv off and heard it better it was like the sound of some girl crying but he knew it wasn't his mom so he got of off the bed and walked over to his window and looked out of it "Where does the sound come from"

He looked around but couldn't find a girl that was crying just when he wanted to turn around he looked into Gabriella's room and saw her crying on her bed and clutching a pillow close to her "Why is she crying, she was fine this morning on school right"

Troy wanted to find out but he wasn't going to ask her tomorrow he was going to find out on his own way and that was that he would watch her close for the next couple of days

The next day Gabriella got out of the house without her morning beating and walked on the sidewalk to school till she heard a voice "Gabriella" She turned around and saw Troy in his car

"Hey, do you need a ride?" Gabriella smiled and Troy stopped the car and she walked over to the car and got into it "Thanks" Troy smiled to her and started driving again "You're welcome, so what class do you have first"

"I got English first" Troy had to stop at the traffic light and looked at Gabriella and saw she was wearing a hoodie and it was really hot outside "Gabriella can I ask you a question?" She nodded and then the traffic light turned green and Troy started to drive again "Why are you wearing a hoodie when it's really hot outside?"

Gabriella stiffened in her seat and didn't really know what the say but managed to say something "Our air-conditioning broke so it's really cold in our house so I now I got a bit of a cold so that's why" Gabriella looked over at Troy and he nodded "Oh that's bad"

**Troy's pov**

I really didn't believe her first I saw her stiffen in her seat and yesterday I saw her in her top and shorts but I told myself not to question her about it

After a few minutes we arrived at school and just when I stopped the car Gabriella got out of it and ran to the school and I got out of the car "GABRIELLA?" she turned around "Sorry Troy I gotta go, see ya at lunch" and with that she ran into the school and I sighed and got my bag out of the car and walked to the school

**End pov**

Gabriella ran into the school and towards her locker and opened it and grabbed her stuff she would need first "does he suspect something? I hope not" she thought and closed the door and turned around to find Sharpay and Taylor standing in front of her "Geez guys don't do that again, at least let me know you guys where standing there" Sharpay and Taylor giggled "Sorry Gabriella but we had a question" Gabriella nodded "Okay shoot" They started walking

"Okay Gabriella do you have a eye on Troy Bolton?" Gabriella looked at the two girls next to her "What no!! We are just friends, why did you ask" Taylor looked at her "Because yesterday at lunch you guys looked like you were a couple"

"Well we aren't, I'm just his new neighbor" the bell rings "okay gotta go, bye" Gabriella runs off to her first class

Later on the wildcats including Gabriella had gym and the played basketball the whole time

After the lesson everybody went to the locker rooms except for one person but no one noticed this

Gabriella walked to the middle of the gym and sat on the floor with her head to the ceiling and sighed

"Why did you have to leave?" she sighed again and started to sing the song she wrote before her mom died and before he father started to beat her

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.**

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.  


Tears were forming in her eyes and some of the rolled down her cheek

**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.**

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.  


In the guys locker room all the guys were gone except for Troy and Chad who were taking their time to get ready

"So do you like Gabriella?" Troy looked up at him in confusion "What the hell Chad?" Chad sat down on the bench

"Well I mean I see you staring at her when we are in class and when she moved here a few days ago you were thinking about her, and you guys are friend"

"What's your point?"

"Well it seems you like her because you don't look at other girls like you with Gabriella"

"Okay maybe I'm, I can't get her out of my head but she doesn't like me more as a friend" They started to walk out of the locker room when they heard someone sing "Do you hear that Chad?"

Chad stopped walking "Yeah I hear it" "It's beautiful" Chad nodded and started walking further but when he realized that Troy wasn't following he turned back around "You coming or not?" Troy shook his head "No you go ahead I'll be their later" Chad nodded once again before walking out of the gym

Troy walks into the gym and sees Gabriella sitting in the middle of the gym with tears running down her cheeks and he runs over to her and sits down next to her and pulls her into his arms

Gabriella felt someone pulling her into someone's arms and started to struggle to get free from them "Shh Gabriella" Gabriella knew that voice and grabbed his shirt and cried into his chest hysterical

After a while she calmed down "Gabriella what is wrong, why are you here and why are you crying?" Gabriella looked up and met his blue eyes and she could see the worry in his eyes

"I..I." Gabriella looked back down and let a tear fall down again

Troy lifted her chin up so she was looking into his eyes "Gabriella please tell me"

Gabriella sighed and Troy let go of her chin "I miss my mom, she got into a car accident"

Troy looked at her "What happened?" Gabriella looked down to her fingers "I called her to pick me up at school because it was raining really bad and I told her I'll be waiting for her at the main entrance and I have waited for a hour when my dad called and said that she was dead and that she died in a car accident then I hung up and ran as hard as I could home through the rain"

Troy was silent but when she looked at him he saw the sadness in her eyes "I'm sorry Gabriella" Gabriella smiled weak "It's okay Troy, it's my fault she died" When Troy heard that he grabbed Gabriella's face and looked her in the eye "It's not your fault! She got in a accident, you couldn't do anything about it" Gabriella pulled away and stood up

"IT IS MY FAULT TROY!! If I hadn't called her that she had to pick me up then she wouldn't have died and she would be here right!!" Troy stood up and grabbed Gabriella by her shoulders and shook her "GABRIELLA LISTEN!!" Gabriella looked at him "Don't blame yourself!! It was a accident it could have happened to everybody"

Gabriella looked down and didn't say anything and Troy took her hands and in his "Gabriella look at me?" Gabriella didn't look at him and that made Troy lift her chin "Gabriella promise me you will not blame yourself for the accident" Gabriella nodded and Troy's hand made it to her cheek "I know this is the wrong time but do you wanna go out with me"

Gabriella started to giggle "Of course I would love too" Troy kissed her other cheek the one he wasn't holding "I'll pick you up at 7, now let's go before we are to late for class"


	6. Date

**Heej guys her is the next Chapter I hope you like this one**

**--**

**Chapter 5: Date**

Gabriella was walking down the corridor when she heard a familiar voice coming from the principal office "I need to talk to my daughter!!" Gabriella froze her dad was in her school she needed to get to her class before her dad and principal Matsui saw her and started to run but she couldn't run so quick_ "Stupid heels! Why did I decide to wear heels today instead of flip flops"_

Gabriella was almost there when she heard principal Matsui calling her name and she stopped running and closed her eyes and sighed for a minute before turning around "Yes Mr. Matsui?" she smiled politely to him and saw her dad making some gag faces but she ignored them "Your dad came and he said you had a doctor's appointment today"

Gabriella was confused did she really had a doctor's appointment because she didn't know about that her dad probably made it up so she has to go with him

"Oh yeah I forgot, I'll just get my stuff from class and tell the teacher that I have a doctor's appointment" Mr Matsui nodded and Gabriella walked into the classroom and to her seat and took her books and her bag "Where are you going Miss Montez?" Mr. Jenkings asked

"I have a doctor's appointment today and I forgot but my dad came and he is now waiting outside for me, sorry Mr Jenkings" Mr. Jenkings smiled at her "It's okay Miss Montez but don't forget it the next time"

Gabriella smiled politely to him and nodded "I won't" and then she walked out of the classroom and to her dad and Mr. Matsui "Okay I'm ready dad" Carlos nodded and they start to walk to the car "Get in" Gabriella did what her dad told her to do and got in

Carlos started driving and after a while they arrived home nobody said something because Gabriella knew that if she said something that he would slap her or beat her when the came home and Carlos didn't talk to his daughter only when it was necessary

Gabriella and Carlos walked in and after Carlos closed the door Gabriella turned around but that was a bad mistake because her dad slapped her in her face pretty hard making her fall on the ground

"Do you want to know why you are here?" Gabriella got tears in her eyes and nodded

Carlos kicked her in her stomach "AWNSER ME!!" Gabriella clutched her stomach and whisper a faint yes and Carlos heard her and bends down to her taking Gabriella's chin in his hand forcing her to look at him and when she did she saw the anger in his eyes the anger he had when the girl he hooked up with left again the anger that she saw after her mom died

"YOU are here to clean the whole house and not only but the house from my new friend too, he lives a couple houses down here" Gabriella couldn't believe it her dad got her out of school because she had to clean the house and the house of her dad's new friend

"So start! Tonight my friends are coming over for a few and after that we will probably go to a bar and I want the house clean before my friends are coming over" He slapped her twice in her face and then he let her go and walked away from her

Gabriella cried how was she going to do this she had to clean two houses and Troy would come and pick her up at seven for a date

She slowly got up and walked to the kitchen and started cleaning

3 hours later she was done and looked at the clock and saw it was 3 pm and she had 4 more hours before Troy would pick her up

Gabriella walked to the hallway and found a note that her dad left her with the address and got her coat and walked to the house she had to clean

After she arrived at the house she knocked on the door and an guy in the forties opened the door and he looked a bit drunk "Ah you must be Carlos personal slave, come in" Gabriella's eyes welled up a bit after hearing what he dad called her and walked in

When she walked in they guy slapped her on her butt and she jumped a little bit and then turned around the guy smirked to her and walked closer and Gabriella started to back up a little bit "Oh don't be afraid honey, I'm not going to do you anything" Gabriella's back hit the wall and the guy walked to her and puts on of his hands on her cheek

"I can't believe that Carlos has such a beautiful daughter" He caressed her cheek and then he leaned his head closer and pulled her hair aside and kissed her in her neck sucking it and biting it

Gabriella's tears started to fall down her cheeks "I..i..i....too .an y..our..ho..us.e"

"I know babe, but maybe we can have a bit fun before you do" Gabriella's eyes wided as he touched her tights and started rubbing it and he leaned in to her but before he could kiss her the door opened and Carlos came in "Bart, get away from her and let her do her job, you can get some from her some other time but not now"

Carlos walked to the living room with beer in his hands and Bart looked at Gabriella and kissed her neck again and made sure he left a hicky and the he walked over to Carlos and they started watching

Gabriella walked as fast as she could to the kitchen and started to let the tears falling

After a few minutes she wiped the tears away and started cleaning she had to be done quick so she could go to that date with Troy

3,5 hours later Gabriella was done and she was about to leave when she was stopped by her dad "Where are you going?" Gabriella turned to her father "I'm going home, I have to get ready" Carlos stood up and walked to her "For what?"

Gabriella was getting scared but didn't show it to her dad "Me and some new friends are going bowling"

Carlos "and you really think you can go" Gabriella hadn't think about that she was her dads personal slave she probably wasn't allowed to go and looked down

"Well you can go tonight, I don't want to see your face for a few hours but I want you back at 10!!" Gabriella nodded quickly and then ran out of the house and as fast as she could to her own house

Gabriella walked into her house and to her room and walked to her closet and picked out something to wear on her date with Troy and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower and she pulled her top out and then she saw it the hicky

Tears where once again forming in her eyes and she started to strip off and got into the shower and started to scrub herself

After she was done showering she changed into the clothes she laid down for the date and then put her hair in a ponytail and tried to cover up to hicky when it didn't work she decide to wear a jacket and after a few minutes the ball rang and she ran downstairs and opened the door

"Hey" There was the blue eyed boy "Hey, you wanna come in?" Troy shook his head "No we gotta go, c'mon" He took her hand in his and walk out of the house and to the car

In the car

"You look great tonight" Gabriella blushed a bit "Thanks, so where are we going?"

"I'm not going to tell you, it's a surprise" Gabriella looked at Troy "I hate surprises just so you know" Troy chuckles "Well maybe you would like this one"

After 20 minutes of driving Troy stops the car and gets out and opens the door for Gabriella "The park?" Gabriella looked confused at Troy and he chuckled again "Yeah, now I want you to close your eyes" Gabriella giggled a bit "Okay" she closed her eyes "Okay keep them closed and I will lead you" He grabbed both of her hands and started to walk with her

After a few minutes they stopped walking "Are we here?" Gabriella asked him still with her eyes closed

"Yeah, just hang on a sec" he let go of his hands and walks away from her "Troy what are you doing?" Troy didn't say anything "Troy?"

"Open your eyes" Gabriella did what he told and gasped at the sight

There was a blanket on the grass and on it was a picnic basket and Troy stood on the blanket with a red rose in his hand "Omg" was all Gabriella could say Troy walked to Gabriella and gave her the red rose which she accepted

"I wanted to make the first date perfect" Gabriella smiled "Well it is already" Troy took Gabriella's hands in his and kissed her cheek "Let's go eat" Gabriella nodded and the sat down on the blanket and Troy got the food out of the basket "Just to let you know I can't cook so Zeke made it" He blushed a bit and Gabriella giggled "It's okay Troy"

After they ate they decide to play 20 questions

"Okay what is your full name"

"Gabriella Maria Anne Montez, yours?"

"Troy David Alexander Bolton"

"That's a cute name Troy"

"Yeah but yours is cuter, okay next question..uhm what is your favorite color?"

"My favorite color? Why do you want to know that?" Gabriella looked at him smirking

"I just want to know a lot girls I like, just like I know that Sharpay's favorite color is pink but maybe you already knew that" Gabriella laughed and Troy did too "Now answer the question"

"Okay, okay, my favorite color is red just like the color of the red rose"

"Cool"

"Okay what is your secret ambition?" Troy eyes wided a bit and Gabriella giggled at his reaction

"Uhm…" he says softly "I like to sing sometime" Gabriella hear him and started laughing really hard

Troy was a bit embarrassed "Hey it's not funny" Gabriella laughed and is now lying on her back "Yes it is, I can't image that you can sing"

"Oh no?" Gabriella shook her head and then Troy sat on her and started tickling her "OMG! Tr…oo..yy….sss…t..!!!" Gabriella said in between laughing "Only if you say that you image that I can sing!!!" Gabriella shook her head and he started to tickle her even more

Gabriella couldn't handle it anymore and gave in "Okay, Okay, I can image that you can sing" Troy stopped tickling her and lies down next to her both saying nothing and just looking at the stars

Gabriella broke the silence "Can you sing for me, please" Troy sat straight up "You wanna hear me sing?" Gabriella nodded "Yeah I want to know if you can really sing" Troy stood up and pulled Gabriella up

"Okay I'll sing but I want you to dance with me" Gabriella looked at him confused "What, there is no music" Troy smiled "If I sing there won't be needed any music"

"Oh okay" Troy puts on hand in Gabriella's hand and puts on hand on her waist and Gabriella puts on hand on his arm and Troy starts to sing and they start to dance

**They say it's a man's world  
Well, that cannot be denied  
But what good's a man's world  
Without a woman by your side  
And so i will wait  
Until that moment you decide **

**  
That i'm your man  
And you're my girl  
That i'm the sea  
And you're the pearl  
It takes two, baby,  
It takes two  
Doo doo - wop! **

**  
**They changed from position Gabriella had her arms around his neck now and Troy had is arms around her waist and Gabriella laid her head on his chest**  
**

**A king ain't a king  
Without the pow'r behind the throne  
A prince is a pauper. Babe,  
Without a chick to call his own  
So please, darling, choose me  
I don't wanna rule alone  
Tell me,**

**I'm your king  
And you're my queen  
That no one else  
Can come between  
It takes two, baby,  
It takes two**

Troy stopped singing and Gabriella looked up at him and smiled "That was beautiful Troy" Troy smiled back "Well you are a much better singer then I am" Gabriella giggled and then it happened they both started to slowly lean in and….

**--**

**Will they kiss? Maybe :P, Hope you liked the chapter, please review**


	7. Girlfriend

**Heej guys I hope you like the chapter**

**--**

**Chapter 6: Girlfriend**

Troy captured her lips into a sweet kiss Gabriella closed her eyes it was her first kiss and it felt so good

A few minutes later Troy pulled back and looked at Gabriella and Gabriella looked away from Troy

Troy took Gabriella's chin and turned her to face him "I like you Gabriella, I really like you" Gabriella had tears in her eyes she didn't know that someone would actually like her "I..i"

Troy puts a finger on her lips "Gabriella I know this is maybe going to fast but would you like to be my girlfriend" Gabriella let the tears fall down her cheeks and smiled at him "Yes, Troy I would love too, I liked you from the moment I saw you" Troy smile got big and kissed her again and this time with passion and Gabriella kissed back with passion

A few minutes later she pulled back "I'm sorry, I am a bad kisser, maybe this isn't such a good idea" she started to walk away but Troy took her arm in his hand and pulled her back to him "You are a great kisser, you are best" He kissed her sweetly on the lips

They sat down and just enjoyed each others company and staring at the stars in the air Gabriella sat in between his legs and he had his arms wrapped around her

"Troy?" Troy had is eyes closed "mhm?"

"What time is it?" Gabriella looked up at Troy and Troy opened his eyes and took his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at the time "It's almost 10.30 why?" Gabriella eyes wided and she got out of Troy's arms and stood up and started to pace "Shit, shit, shit"

Troy stood up confused and took Gabriella arms in his hands to stop her "Gabs what's wrong?" Gabriella was freaking out now she was to late her dad would freak out "I had to be home at 10" Gabriella started crying as she thought about what her dad would do to her

Troy saw the tears streaming down her cheeks "Shh.. I'm sorry, I'll bring you home right now" Troy packed everything up and they started to run to the car and when they got in Troy drove off

20 minutes later Troy stopped the car and Gabriella was about to get out but Troy stopped her "Troy I gotta go now, I'm already late"

"I know, I'm sorry Gabs, I see you Monday at school okay?" She nodded and gave him a quick peck on his lips and got out of the door and closed the door and ran to her house

Troy looked after her and drove away after she entered her house

Gabriella closed the door quietly so her dad and his friends wouldn't hear it and started to make her way upstairs

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!! I TOLD YOU TO BE HOME AT 1O AND IT'S ALMOST 11!!!!" Gabriella turned around frightened "I..i..a.m…s..or..rry..dad" Carlos made his way over to her and slapped her hard in her face

Gabriella touched her stinging cheek and let the tears fall her dad then started to punch her in her stomach and she fell on the ground and then he started kicking her and his friends made their way over to her and Carlos and they started to kick her too

After a while they stopped kicking and Carlos picked Gabriella up and threw her over his shoulder and walked down to the basement and threw her on the ground "You have been a bad girl and bad girls should be punished" and then he took of his belt and started whipping her with it

Gabriella cried out in pain every time the belt hit her skin it after a while Carlos was done and puts his belt back on and made his way over to the door of the basement and then turned back to Gabriella "No food for the weekend" He closed the door and locked it leaving Gabriella crying her eyes out

She couldn't move her whole body ached she just laid their letting the tears fall she thought back at the time her dad loved her and not hate her

**Flashback**

"_DADDY!!" A 6 year old ran to her dad after he walked into the house and he bends down and hugs his daughter_

"_Hey baby girl, have you been good for mommy?" Gabriella nodded "Yes daddy, I made you something!" She took her dads hand and started to pull him with her_

_Carlos chuckled a bit at how his daughter acted "Okay okay I'm coming" The walked to the kitchen where his lovely wife was and walked over to her and kissed her "I missed you" _

_Maria stopped with what she was doing and wrapped her arms around his neck "I missed you too" she kissed hem lovingly on the lips_

_But that kiss lasted for 4 seconds because Carlos felt two tiny hands on his leg and he looked down and saw Gabriella with something in her hand_

"_Daddy, look what I made!!" She gave him the drawing she made before he came home_

_Carlos looked at the drawing she made and smiled on it where his family him and Maria with Gabriella in the middle both holding her hand "That's a great picture honey" Maria bended down and picked Gabriella up "Should we hang in on the fridge?" Gabriella nodded exited and Maria and Carlos chuckled and they walked over to the fridge and Carlos hang the picture on the fridge_

**End Flashback**

**Gabriella's Pov**

I laid on the ground just thinking about my live how everything changed in one day

Tonight was the most amazing night I had my first kiss with the guy I like maybe even love wow wait love we just started dating and I only know him for a week I can't love him already or can I, I mean its just the feeling that I have known him all my life

Ugh I'm so confused right now and my body hurts and I looked around in the basement my father locked me up and he would probably already have left with his friends to go to the bar

When I was looking around the basement something caught my I and I slowly stood up and I tried to ignore the pain but I couldn't so I started limping to thing I saw and when I got closer I gasped

It were my mom's stuff I picked up an book that was covered in dust and wiped the dust of it and I ready what was on it "Gabriella's baby book" I opened it and saw all baby pictures from me and a tear slid down my cheek I missed her I missed her so bad I just wished I could turn back time so that my mom was still with us and then I wouldn't have to go through this

I sat down on a small and old bed that was in the room and I looked through the book and smiled at some of the pictures and some of them were quit embarrassing and at those I laughed

**End Pov **

Troy arrived at his Dad's house and went upstairs to his room and laid down on his bed smiling to himself the girl he fell in love with the first time he saw her was now his girlfriend although she still had a secret that she kept from him but that didn't matter to him he liked her no he loved her and he couldn't deny it but he couldn't tell her that would be to fast and he didn't want to rush her into things

He thought back at the kiss and smiled this kiss was perfect it wasn't like with other girl those cheerleaders those where roughly but this kiss was soft and passionate and sweet and he liked that

Troy turned on the television and watched some tv till his dad came in

"Hey son how was your date" Jack smirked at him and Troy rolled his eyes

Jack knew that his son had planned this date for some girl

"It went great dad, she said yes to be my girlfriend" Jack sat next to him and slapped him on his back "Congrats, well your old man is going to sleep now, goodnight"

"Goodnight dad" Jack walked out of the room and Troy went back to watching tv

After a while he started to feel his eyelids to become heavy and closed them and fell asleep

Gabriella went through her moms stuff and after a while she fell asleep on the small bed in the basement and just dreaming of her night with Troy her boyfriend

**--**

**Please review**


	8. Not Hungry

**I hope you enjoy this chapter**

--

**Chapter 7: Not hungry**

It has been 2 and a half day since Gabriella's dad locked her in the basement and she hasn't seen him in those days so she didn't had food for the whole weekend and her stomach was grumbling she was hungry

She sighed and looked at the watch that she always kept with her when her battery from her phone would die and saw it was almost 8 and she had fifteen minutes till class started but she couldn't get out she had to wait till her dad will come and get her

As a cue the door went open and Carlos was standing in the doorway "Get up" he walked over to Gabriella and she got up from the bed and she stood up to quick because she got a bit dizzy "You are going to listen to what I saw, understand?" Gabriella nodded "Yes dad"

"Good now first you are going to get upstairs change and go to school and you are going to run because you are late and if you get a detention you get punished! Second I want you to cook tonight for me and my friends so dinner has to be done at 7 and then I don't want to see your face anymore so you will a brave girl and stay in your room or I'll drag you down here again and do the same as I did and third you can't have any food anymore only dinner" he started to walk away but turned back to Gabriella "Oh one last thing, don't you dare to tell someone what happened or I'll kill you" he started walking again

Gabriella felt tears well up in her eyes but she wiped them away before they could fall and she limped to the stairs and walked up and then she limped upstairs to her room

When she arrived at her room she limped over to her bed and sat down her whole body ached and let a few tears slide down her cheeks because of the pain

She walked over to her closet and pulled out a shirt some pants and a hoodie and walked to her bathroom and took out her clothes and turned her back to the mirror and saw all the cuts and marks on her back some of cuts were a bit bleeding and some weren't but they were red and she started to clean the cut

After she cleaned the cut she got dressed and took her bag and walked downstairs and started to run her way to school

Troy walked into homeroom with his friends and sat down talking "So how was the date man?" Chad bounced his basketball "It was great" Zeke sat down on his chair and Sharpay sat down on his lap "Did you asked her?" Troy nodded and they girls squealed

The girls liked Gabriella and the boys did too so they were happy that they were dating "Did you kiss?" Troy looked at Sharpay for a sec and then he turned his head back blushing a bit "Omg you did! That's so sweet"

"Yeah, Troyella perfect!" They gang laughed as Taylor said that "So where is Gabi?" Troy sighed and looked at the gang "I don't know, I called her this weekend but she didn't answer"

"Well maybe the battery of the phone died" Chad said and then Mrs. Darbus walked in and they all went to their own places "Good morning students, let see if everybody is here shall we" Ms. Darbus started calling their names "Gabriella Montez" nobody replied so she wrote that down on the paper and when she was about to continue the door went open and Gabriella walked into the room "Miss Montez you're late" Gabriella walked to her desk "I know Ms Darbus I'm sorry I overslept" Ms Darbus nodded "Detention after school and no exceptions" Gabriella's eyes widened "But Ms Darbus I…"

"I said no exceptions Miss Montez now be quiet before I send you to the principals office" Gabriella lowered her head so nobody could see the tear fall from her eye as she thought about what her father had said _'if you get a detention you get punished!'_

Gabriella got lost in her own thought but was brought back when the bell rang signaling the period was over and she gathered her stuff and walked out of homeroom

"GABI WAIT" She turned around and saw Troy running over "Hey where were you the whole weekend, I tried to call you but you didn't pick up" Gabriella felt guilty "I'm sorry Troy but my battery died and I couldn't find my charger sorry" She lied to him

Troy smiled and hugged her "It's okay babe" he looked at her and noticed her watery eyes "What's wrong?" Gabriella couldn't hold it anymore "I can't have a detention today Troy, I can't" Troy pulled her closer letting her sob into his chest "Shh, it's gonna be okay, let's go talk to my dad maybe he can do something" Gabriella nodded into his chest and they started to make their way to the gym

Troy knocked on his dad's door and heard a faint come in and he opened the door and he and Gabriella walked in "Dad?" Jack looked up and saw his son with a girl "Troy what's wrong son?" Troy sat down and pulled Gabriella on his lap "Dad this is Gabriella and she got a detention from Darbus bus she can't have it today can you do something?"

Jack sighed "Troy.." he started but got cut off by Troy "I know dad, but please" Jack gave him a smile "Okay I'll go talk to principal Matsui, just stay here and I'll be right back" Troy nodded and looked at Gabriella who calmed down after that little break down about the detention "Brie?" Gabriella looked him straight in the eyes "Why can't you have a detention today?"

Gabriella didn't know what to say she had to make something up "I..I..have to go to the dentist" Troy nodded and kissed her forehead "Okay" then they heard something grumble "You're hungry?" Gabriella blushed a but and nodded "I'll go get you something"

Gabriella nodded and Troy made his way over to the door when Gabriella suddenly realized what her father said "Wait, I um I can wait till lunch" Troy looked at her "are you sure?" Gabriella nodded and Troy walked to the chair that was next to Gabriella's and sat down

A few minutes later Jack came back "Hey guys" he sat down on his chair and looked at the two in front of him "I have spoken to principal Matsui and he said that Gabriella could go to the detention in free period so she doesn't have detention after school" Gabriella smiled "Thanks Mr Bolton"

"Yeah thanks dad" Jack smiled "You're welcome, so are you the girl that has stolen my sons heart?" Gabriella blushed and looked down and Troy felt a bit embarrassed "Dad!" Jack chuckled a bit "Sorry son"

The bell rang again "Well you too have to get to class, I'll write a note for the teacher" he scribbled something down on a paper and gave it to Troy "Now go before you get a detention from me" Gabriella and Troy laughed and they said bye to Jack and walked away

Jack sat back down on his chair and shook his head "young love" and smiled at a picture of him, Lucille and a little Troy

5 hours later the gang was sitting in the cafeteria eating their lunch except for Gabriella "Brie don't you have to eat something?" Troy took her hand in his and rub with his thumb over her hand

"No I'm not that hungry" Gabriella just looked at the lunch table "You sure, you stomach sounded hungry this morning" Gabriella snapped her head up and looked at Troy "I'm not hungry okay!" He was a bit taken back about her reaction but decide to drop it "Okay babe, I'm sorry" Gabriella smiled "It's okay" she kissed him on his lips and Troy deepened the kiss but Gabriella pulled away "Sorry, to fast" Troy smiled and kissed her on the forehead "it's okay, we will take it slow"

The day went slow for the gang but finally school was out and Troy drove Gabriella home "So I'll pick you up tomorrow morning" Gabriella nodded and kissed him on his lips "Yep, see yah tomorrow" Troy kissed her "Bye Brie" Gabriella got out of the car "Bye Troy" she closed the door and walked into her house

Troy drove into his driveway and got out of his car and went straight to his bedroom and sat down on his bed thinking about how Gabriella acted _she was pale today and she didn't eat at all is something wrong with her maybe it's just her time of the month _he sighed and went into his bathroom and took a shower

Gabriella walked into the kitchen and found a note from her dad

_**I forgot to tell you that I have 8 friends coming over**_

_**Dad**_

Gabriella looked at the note a bit shocked and then glanced over to the clock and saw it was 5 she had 2 hours to get dinner done and the dining table set up she walked over to the fridge and started making dinner

2 hours later Gabriella had put the dinner on the table and glanced over to the clock and was that it was seven and that her dad would be here any minute with his friends and she was right

The front door went open and Carlos walked in with his friends and they went to dining room and he saw the food on the table "Good girl now go upstairs and maybe I'll bring you some left over's" Gabriella did what her dad told her and walked upstairs to her room and locked the door and laid down on her bed but sat up quickly when she winced in pain

She stood up and grabbed her laptop and sat down on her bed and wrote something down

**God wont talk to me  
I gues she's pretty busy lately  
I'd like to believe  
She's listening**

I'm starting to feel  
All of my bruises imagined or real  
And I'll get through each day  
I dig through the bad ones  
To get to the good ones  
Who's keeping score anyway

**And this is my beautiful life  
All the things sudden is everything changes**  
**Lows and the highs  
And all those goodbyes  
As hard as it gets I know it's still amazing  
To be alive  
It's a beautiful life**

Gabriella wiped a tear away her life wasn't so perfect only Troy was the reason she still didn't ended this

She loves him and doesn't want to leave him because with him she would get through this but for how long her dad doesn't want her to eat anything she couldn't lie to him forever she needed to tell hem but her dad would kill her

A knock on her door brought her back from her thoughts and she walked over to the door and opened it and she saw her father standing in front of her "We are done eating and we are leaving and I want the dishes done when I come back and you need to clean the kitchen, dining and living room because we spilled a few things" he smirked at her and then stroked her cheek "be a good girl for daddy okay" Gabriella nodded "I SAID OKAY!!??" he slapped her across the face "Yes dad" with that Carlos walked away from his daughter and left with his friends

Gabriella walked downstairs and gasped at the mess her dad and his friends made she knew she would be cleaning the whole evening and would not be able to do her homework

She sighed and walked to the kitchen and started cleaning wincing every now and then

--

**Please review**

**Heej guys I have made a Poll about my series so go to my page and vote!!!**


	9. Finding Out

**Heej guys I hope you will like this chapter, 1 day till Christmas holiday and I can't wait school is starting to be a pain in the ass so hadn't much time for my stories but here is the next chapter enjoy it**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter 8: Finding out**

It has been 3 weeks since the little incident at school but Troyella were still going strong but Troy got worried since Gabriella didn't come to school for a whole week neither did she answer his calls or when he would stop by nobody was home or her dad was home and told him she was sleeping

Troy knew something was wrong and he had to find out what it was

Troy walked out of homeroom with the gang "Hoops are you coming back to mine to play some ball?" Troy shook his head and turned around the corner walking to his locker

"Guys something is wrong" Chad looked after his best friend who was a bit down lately "Yeah, I mean since Gabriella didn't came to school Monday he just got from happy to depressed" Sharpay said as they all nodded "Yeah but I have a feeling something is not right here, I mean I don't think Gabriella is the type of girl who can stay home for a whole week"

"Well maybe she caught just something bad and the doctor would have told her to stay in bed for a week" Chad said and they guys shrugged and they started to make their way out of East High

**Gabriella's pov**

Here I am again sitting on the small bed in the oh so cold basement my dad threw me here when I said I didn't want to do the dishes before I left for school and he got angry and started beating me and whipping me with his belt and then threw me here in the basement

I have been locked up here for almost a week without a bit of food I have had food 3 times this week and it was disgusting I could tell you that my dad made it but that he probably didn't make it for himself but only for me

I missed Troy I missed him so much I wanted to be with him right now I want to tell him everything that is going on but I know that my dad will kill me when he finds out

I need help if this will go one like this I would probably die from starvation or from the beatings but I can't my dad is all I have left and I can't loose him too even though he beats me I know deep down inside he is still my dad who loves me

Even though he doesn't show it that way I know that he is still their I just can't turn him in for this after losing my mom I can't lose my other parent so I just have to deal with this

I know Troy is worried about me because I didn't come to school Monday but I can't get out of the basement sometimes I hear Troy talking to my dad and my dad tells him that I am sleeping but it's a total lie I'm just locked up

When my dad isn't home I hear the the bell and I know it will be Troy and I try so hard to open the fucking door but without a lot of food I am weak and you probably think why don't you scream that's because if I do they can't hear me that's why he always whips me with his belt in the basement because our neighbors can't hear me scream out in pain

The whole time I have been here I have looked through some of my moms stuff I have read all her love letters to my dad they are amazing I just wished she would be here but I can't go back in time to change it

I sighed and got from the bed walking around in the room looking for something so that I can open that stupid door

Then I heard someone walking down the stairs and I hurried back to the bed and sat their waiting for my dad or one of his friends to come and get me

**End Pov**

The door went open and Carlos walked in "Get here!" Gabriella stood up and walked over to her dad "Okay your school called asking me how you were and I told them that you would be back at school on Monday, I hope you learned your lesson" Gabriella nodded "Yes sir" Carlos smirked he had told her to call her sir after he beated her that Monday

"Good now go upstairs and clean the house for me I'll be out with my friends" Carlos turned around and walked upstairs

Gabriella followed her dad and when she got to the living room she gasped there where beer cans everywhere and you could smell the alcohol she started to pick up the beer cans and throw them in the trashcan tying not to vomit because of the smell

2 hours later she was done she had cleaned the living room, kitchen and her dad's game room where they always played poker and the dining room where she found a lot pizza boxes

She started to make her way upstairs but the bell made her walk back down

She walked over to the door and opened it to find Troy "Troy what are you doing here?" Troy saw Gabriella and his eyes went wide "Brie wha..t.." Gabriella didn't know why he looked at her like that but then it hit her he could see all the bruises she had

Gabriella pulled Troy inside and closed the door "Gabi who did this to you?" Gabriella walked away from him and sat down on the couch "No one, I just fell from the stairs on Monday before I went to school"

Troy walked over to her and sat down next to her "Gabi don't lie to me!! Who did this to you!!" Gabriella looked at Troy and saw the anger in his eyes

Gabriella started to get tears in her eyes and Troy knew she was scared so he closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath and opened his eyes again "Sorry I didn't want to scare you" Gabriella gave him a small smile

Troy took on of Gabriella's hands in his "Please Brie tell me who did this" Gabriella couldn't lie anymore "My dad" she mumbled but Troy didn't hear her so he lifted her chin so he could meet her watery eyes "What?" Gabriella let the tears already fall and said a bit louder "My dad"

When she said that the anger in Troy came back he wanted to kill her father for doing this to his daughter "Brie you have to report him!" Gabriella pulled her hand out of his and got up and walked to the other side of the room "I can't" Troy stood up and walked over to her and turned her around "Gabriella listen you can't let him abuse you, he has to go to jail" he tried to pull he into a hug but Gabriella pushed him away "I can't he is all I have left" she tried to walk upstairs but Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her back

"Brie you can't let him hurt you, what will happen when he kills you, I can't live without you" Gabriella looked Troy in the eyes and she could see that he was scared, scared for losing her "You won't lose me Troy, I'll keep fighting for you but I just can't report my dad"

"Brie please promise me you will run away when you can't handle it anymore" Troy took both of her hands in his "I promise" She kissed him

"I'm going to get a shower you can wait in my room if you want to" Troy nodded and they went upstairs to her room

Gabriella went to her closet and Troy sat down on Gabriella's bag he still couldn't believe it that his girlfriend was getting abused and that he would letting him hurt her but then it hit him the hoodies when it was warm, not being at school for a week the only thing he wanted to know how bad he had hurt her so he looked up and saw Gabriella getting clothes out of her closet "Can I see?"

Gabriella turned around confused "See what?" Troy stood up walking over to her "The bruises?" Gabriella gulped but she knew that if he saw all those whip marks and the big black bruises he would freak out but she had to show him so she slowly nodded

Troy reached the bottom of her shirt and started to pull it up slowly and then take it of off her he looked over her body and saw bruises on her upper arms and a big bruise on her stomach his blood was boiling again but he stayed calm for Gabriella's sake "Can you turn around?" Gabriella nodded and slowly turned around

What he saw made him very angry and disgusted all those whip marks and bruises made him sick

Gabriella had her eyes closed trying to hold back to tears

Troy slowly started to touch her gently but she winced when his finger came in contact with her skin "Sorry" Gabriella turned around "It's okay Troy, it doesn't hurt that much anymore"

Gabriella walked with her clothes to the bathroom and closed the door and stripped down further and turned on the shower and stepping in to it the hot water fell on her skin but she winced when it hit her on the whip marks some of the cuts where still open and blood started to trickle down with the water and you could see a few blood drops on the floor

A few minutes later Gabriella came back into her room and saw Troy lying on her bed with his face to the ceiling "What are you thinking about?" she sat down on her bed and Troy turned to face her

"How someone can be so cruel" he sat up and Gabriella cradled into his arms and snuggled closer to him "He is just upset about mom's death but I know he still loves me" Troy chuckled a bit "Nice way of showing it" Gabriella looked up at him "I missed you Troy" Troy kissed her lightly on the lips "I missed you too, you don't know how much" Gabriella kissed him on the lips and Troy deepened the kiss but he thought Gabriella would pull back but she didn't

One hand found her way to his hair and started to play with it while the other hand was resting on his chest

Troy wrapped his arms gently around her waist not wanting to hurt her and laid her down slowly and lying down on her but using his elbows so she wouldn't have his full weight on her he licked her under lip begging for entrance and she gave him so their thongs where battling for dominance

Troy's phone started to ring and Troy groans and picks it up a bit annoyed "Hello?"

"Troy Bolton where are you?" his mom said a bit angry "Hey mom I am at Gabriella's" Gabriella sneaked out of her own bedroom "Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah mom my girlfriend" Lucille walks to the kitchen "And when am I meeting her?" Troy groans "Mom!" Lucille gets an idea "Invite her over for dinner" Troy's eyes widen "WHAT??"

"Invite her over for dinner so I can meet her" Troy runs his hand through his hair he didn't know if Gabriella is up for it "Mom I don't know…." He gets cut of by his mom "Go ask her now and then call me back" She hangs up before he could say anything and closes his phone muttering "Great"

He turns around and sees that Gabriella is gone and he starts to walk downstairs to find Gabriella staring at a note in de kitchen "Hey Brie I was…..what's wrong?" Gabriella sighs and looks at him "My dad left for a few days and he probably wants me to starve, there isn't any food in the house and he didn't left me money" She stands up and throws the note away

Troy walks over to her and wraps careful his arms around her from behind "You could come over to my house for dinner, my mom is dying to meet you" Gabriella turned in his arms "I don't know Troy" Troy lifted her chin so she was looking at him "hey what's wrong?"

"I really want to come over for dinner but right now isn't the best time, look at me, I'm one big bruise" Tears where pouring down and sobs escaped her mouth "Shh it's okay, I will call my mom to tell her that you won't be coming and I will ask her if I can stay with you tonight and we can order pizza or something"

Gabriella smiled "That would be great, I haven't had a pizza in a long time" Troy chuckled "Well let's change that again shall we" Gabriella nodded and Troy kissed her on her cheek and told her that he would be right back and walked out of the kitchen to call his mom

A few minutes later Troy walked back into the kitchen and they discussed which pizza they would order and they order a Hawaiian pizza

3 hours later Troy and Gabriella where in the living room watching a movie Troy was sitting on a couch and Gabriella was cuddled into him and he had one arm wrapped around her waist

When the end credits rolled he looked down to see Gabriella sleeping peacefully and he gently picked her up and brought her upstairs

He laid her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her she had wrapped her arms around his neck when he was walking upstairs

Troy tried to get away from Gabriella's grip but she wouldn't let go of him "Stay with me" Troy kissed her forehead "Okay gorgeous" he stripped down till he was in his boxer and climbed into the bed next to Gabriella wrapping his arms around her waist

Gabriella turned around in his arms and placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him

Troy kissed her on her head and looked at Gabriella till she was sleeping and he closed his eyes too and drifted off to sleep

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review and tell me what you think of the story so far**

**Heej guys I have made a Poll about my stories so go to my page and vote!!!**


	10. Virginity!

**Heej guys here is the next Chapter so just tell me what you think**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9: Virginity?!**

The next morning Troy woke up finding himself in an unfamiliar place but then everything from yesterday came back and knew that he was in Gabriella's bedroom

He tried to get up but felt two arms around him and looked down to see Gabriella still sleeping

He turned around so he was on his side facing Gabriella and watched her for a while before she started to wake up "Morning gorgeous" he pecked her on the lips "Morning wildcat" Troy chuckled "What?" Gabriella looked at him "Nothing Bella" Gabriella smiled and leaned in and Troy did too

Their lips almost touched when they heard the front door slam open and they jumped back "What was that?" They didn't know what was happening until they heard someone's voice "GABRIELLA!!!" Gabriella and Troy's eyes turned wide "I thought your dad was away!?" He quickly started to get dressed

"I thought too" They hear Carlos walking up the stair and Gabriella quickly blocked the door with her desk "Troy you gotta go before he sees you" Troy shook his head "No I'm not leaving you alone with him" Gabriella walked over to Troy and started to push him to her balcony door "I don't want you to get hurt Troy, I can handle him"

Troy grabbed Gabriella's arms "No I'm not leaving you" Gabriella gave him a pleading look she really didn't Troy to get hurt "Please Troy I beg you" Troy gave in "Fine, promise you will be careful with him" Gabriella nodded and gave him a quick kiss on his lips "Now go" Troy turned around and walked onto her balcony and started climbing down the tree next to it

Gabriella closed her balcony doors "GABRIELLA!!!" Gabriella ran quickly to her bathroom and made her hair wet so that it looked like she just got out of the shower and walked back to her bedroom door and shoved the desk away and opened the door "Yes sir?"

Carlos hits Gabriella in her face "I CALLED YOU A MILLION TIME, WHERE WERE YOU!!" Gabriella held her stinging cheek and looked at her father "I was in the bathroom taking a shower sir" Carlos looked at her and saw that her hair was wet

"I believe you but the next time you don't come immediately I will punish you" and he pointed to his belt and Gabriella knew what he mend "Now go to the grocery store and get food and don't forget beer" He pushed money in her hand and Gabriella run downstairs and started to walk to the grocery store

After she made sure she had enough food and beer she went to the cash desk and paid for the groceries and started to walk home again

"Gabriella!!" Gabriella stopped walking and turned around to find Sharpay and Taylor walking to her "Hey girls"

"Hey how are you doing, we haven't seen you at school for a whole week and Troy was pretty upset that you weren't there" Gabriella was amazed she didn't expect that "Well I was sick, I had a bad stomach flu"

Sharpay and Taylor both noticed the bruise that was forming on her cheek "Gabriella did someone hit you because you have a bruise on your face" Gabriella started to panic inside her mind what was she gonna say to them she couldn't let them find out it was already bad that Troy knew about this

"I walked into the door this morning, I wasn't fully awake yet so that's why I have that bruise" They both nodded "Well it was nice talking to you girls but I really gotta go back, I'll see you Monday at school" Gabriella walked away before Sharpay or Taylor could say something

After 10 minutes she finally arrived back home with two fully loaded grocery bags and she walked in with them and went into the kitchen to find her dad and Bart "Where the hell were you, how long does it have to take to get some groceries!!!"

Gabriella placed the bags on the counter "I'm sorry sir but there was a long line at the cash desk" Carlos stood up and walked over to her "Were is the beer!" Gabriella got to bottles of beer out of one of the bags and gave it to Carlos

Carlos walked back to the table and gave one beer to Bart and Gabriella started to unpack the groceries

She could hear Bart and Carlos talking about her "Maybe you should make her a prostitute so she can make money for you" Bart took a sip of his beer "No I'm not doing that" Gabriella sighed of relief and went further but froze when she heard her father "Yet, she is still a virgin but I want to be the one to break that"

Tears started to form in her eyes her father was planning to take away her virginity that but she didn't want to lose it to him she wanted to lose it to Troy she loved him and she wanted to give it to him but she wasn't ready yet and even if she didn't she had to do it soon because she knew that if her dad planned something it will always that same month or week

Gabriella was done unpacking and went upstairs to her room and walked out onto her balcony closing the doors behind her and let herself cry

She grabbed her phone and called Troy she needed him now she had to tell him what her dad was planning to do "Bella" he was breathing heavily "Troy…"

**Troy's Pov**

I was playing basketball with Chad when my phone started to ring and we decided to take a break so I could pick up my phone

I walked over to the table and picked up my phone and saw Gabriella's name and picked up quickly "Bella" I could hear that she was crying "Troy…" I got worried as soon as I heard her sob after she said my name "Bella what's wrong?" she began to sob even more "He…is…gonna…take…it…away" I grew more worried I didn't know what she mend "Baby I don't know what you mean"

She started to cry even more and then I heard one word "Virginity" and my blood started to bowl her own father was gonna take her virginity that was just sick "Bella you want me to come over" I tried to be calm to her I didn't want to upset her even more when I would yell or anything

"No…you…can't…he…has…a…friend…over" her sobbing voice made my heart break even more and wished that I could be their with her holding her while she sobbed into my chest "Bella…" I was cut off by Gabriella's voice "I gotta go Troy Love you" and with that she hung up

I sighed I had to get Gabriella out of that house before that bastard would hurt her

I turned around and saw Chad staring at me worried and I just shook my head and walked into the house leaving Chad standing there

**End Pov**

Gabriella walked back into her room and puts her phone on her desk she didn't had the courage to go downstairs because she didn't want to face her father she would rather starve then that he takes her virginity

She sighed and laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling and cried herself to sleep she it didn't matter to her that it was 2 in the afternoon she was tired and she just wanted to forget everything

Troy walked into his house and up to his room he was all sweaty and was gonna take a shower first before walking back downstairs

He walked into the living room and saw Chad on the couch and sat down on the armchair "Hey man what happened outside?" Troy didn't know if Gabriella wanted that their friends knew and decide no to tell him he had to ask Gabriella first

"Nothing man, Gabriella was just said about her mom and her dad was gonna take the only picture she had from her mom away" He lied and Chad bought his lie and nodded and they watched tv for a while

3 weeks later Gabriella and Troy were sitting in their rooftop garden enjoying each others company

Gabriella was happy nothing happened to her in those 3 weeks because her father was busy with his new slut that moved in with them for a while so he hadn't beat her or whipped her with his belt or locked her up in the basement

Troy was happy too he had Gabriella safe in his arms he has been worried these 3 weeks but nothing happened and he was glad too

2 weeks ago he and Gabriella talked about telling their friends and Gabriella had told him that that wasn't a good idea she wanted less people to know so that they wouldn't get hurt and Troy agreed with him

Gabriella closed her eyes just enjoying being in Troy's arms and wished she could stay their forever "Mhm" Troy had his eyes closed but opened them when he heard Gabriella and looked down at her "What is wrong babe"

Gabriella opened her eyes and stared into those aqua blue eyes and giggled "Nothing is wrong, I love to be in your arms" Troy smiled and placed his lips on hers gentle "I love having you in my arms" Gabriella turned a bit so she was facing him "I love you Troy, without you I would already killed myself" The last parts she looked down and whispered it

Troy had heard her and lifted her chin "I promise I won't leave you ever because I love you so much and I can't stand if you were dead I would die myself" He kissed her again showing her how much she mend to him

Gabriella kissed back and wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss and Troy wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer

After a mini make out session they both pulled back breathing heavily and they just stared in each others eyes "I love you Troy and I want you to take my virginity away some day" Troy gulped a bit she really said that but the knew that that would be hard since her dad was planning on taking it away

"And I would be honored to do that" He placed a kiss on her lips once again "I will fight for it Troy, I will fight to save it for you, I promise" She kissed him with passion and Troy was about to deepen it but then the bell rang and they both pulled back groaning "Okay let's go I don't wanna be late" Gabriella stood up and pulled Troy with her giggling as Troy started to pout

The day went quick and Gabriella really didn't want to go home but she was glade her dad wasn't home because he went on a little vacation with his new slut

Troy and Gabriella walked to Troy's car and they got in "Bella you wanna come to my house" He knew she didn't want to go home yet even thought that her father was away she really didn't liked to be home because she never felt home in that house

"Yeah I would like that" Troy took her hand in his and interlaced their fingers and brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it before driving off

A few minutes later they arrived at Troy's house and went inside and where about to walk upstairs when Troy's mom called him and they walked into the kitchen "Hey mom what's up" Lucille looked up and saw the couple "Hey Gabriella nice to see you again" Gabriella smiled politely "You too Lucille"

Gabriella met Lucille 1 week ago when Troy invited her for dinner and Gabriella was nervous at first but when she met Lucille she felt loved she loved this woman like her own mother

"Troy can I talk to you alone, sorry Gabriella" Gabriella shook her head and smiled "It's okay, I'll be upstairs" Gabriella left the room and Troy looked at her before she was out of the room and turned to his mom "What did you wanna talk about"

Lucille walked over to the table and sat down and motioned for Troy to sit down too and he did "Troy your grandma is very sick and grandpa can't take care of her and aunt Silvia is in Australia so I have told them I would help to take care of grandma" Troy nodded "Okay when are you going to leave?"

Lucille sighed and knew what was going on with Gabriella but they had asked her to keep her mouth closed to everyone about it because Gabriella still refused to report her father "Because you are coming too" Troy's eyes widen "What mom I can't come, Gabriella needs me!!" Lucille looked at her hands "I know honey but you can't go to your dad because they are rebuilding his house and he is in a motel"

"MOM I can't go with you, what will happen when I'm away and he does something worse to Gabriella and I'm not their to comfort her" Lucille sighed once again "I'm sorry but I can't do anything and I'm not gonna let you stay here alone"

Troy knew that he couldn't do anything so he nodded and stood up and walked upstairs to his room and found Gabriella sitting on his bed waiting for him

Gabriella looked up when Troy opened his door and saw his sad voice and got worried "Troy is something wrong?"

Troy sat down next to her and took one of her hands in his "Brie I have to go away for a few days" Gabriella's eyes widen and tears started to form in her eyes "What you can't!! I need you Troy!!"

Troy pulled Gabriella into his arms and she cried into his chest and rocked her back and forth "Shh it's gonna be okay" Gabriella couldn't say anything but one word "Why?"

Troy's heart was breaking at the broken girl in his arms she went through so much already and now he had to leave her for a few days "My grandma is sick and my grandpa can't take care of her and my aunt is in Australia so my mom said that she would do it and I can't go to my dad because they are rebuilding his house and he is staying at a motel"

Gabriella didn't say anything anymore he had to go he had to go help his sick grandmother and even though she didn't want him to leave he really had to because she wouldn't let him stay because of her "Okay I understand"

Troy lifted her chin up so she was facing him "If something happens, you go to my dad okay" Gabriella nods "Okay" Gabriella laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes and Troy kisses her forehead "Be careful, I love you" Gabriella opened her eyes again on looked up "I love you too" and kissed him on his lips

After they broke away they just sat their not saying anything and Troy still holding his girl in his arms and Gabriella still holding onto Troy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think?! Review and don't forget the poll on my page! xxx


	11. I'll Be Back

**Heej guys it has been a while but here is the next chapter I hope you will like it **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10: I'll Be Back**

It was 2 am and Troy was lying awake in his bed he couldn't stop think about the things that could happen to Gabriella when he was away

Troy tried to stop thinking about it but every time he thought about something else he always came back to what would happen to Gabriella and it make him sick even though he now knew what was going on he couldn't help to think about what her dad could do to her and now that they both knew that he was going to take her virginity he was scared that he would do that when he was away

Troy turned in his bed and looked at the window and saw the stars and the moon and prayed that Gabriella's dad wouldn't do anything to her

After a while Troy fell asleep

Troy wasn't the only one that was awake Gabriella was too she couldn't sleep at all not after Troy told her he was going away for a few days which scared her even more because he was the only one who could help her if her dad did something to her

She tried to sleep but she really couldn't the only thing that she could do now was looking out of her balcony doors and see the stars and wishing that her dad didn't do anything while Troy was away because then she wouldn't survive it

Gabriella sat back down on her bed and took her diary and started to scribe in it

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm scared, I'm scared for my life not only my dad is planning on taking my virginity but Troy is going away for a few days also. What if my dad plans on taking it away when Troy isn't here, I couldn't take it he is the one that comforts me and the one that really loves me although I still believe that my dad still loves me deep down inside but right now I doubt it, I just wished my mom would still be here and that everything would be normal but then again I probably wouldn't have met Troy, I really love him and I hope that I marry him someday but not anytime soon because we are to young and I'm not ready for that. Troy is my rock and I can always lean on him. I know right now that he is the one and I'm not planning on letting him go and when my dad finds out about him I will fight for him and fight for our love even if it will kill me. I love him so much and I don't want him to get hurt so I will protect him from my dad. Well I have to go back to school tomorrow so I have to go to sleep so that's what I'm going to try right now but I don't think I will fall asleep. Well goodnight_

_Kiss Gabriella_

Gabriella closed her diary and locked it and placed it on her bedside table and got under her covers and closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep

The next morning Troy woke up by his mom calling for him to come down and eat breakfast and then he saw that his alarm didn't go off and that he had to pick Gabriella up in five minutes so he jumped out of the bed and changed quickly and ran downstairs "Sorry mom no time I gotta go pick Gabriella up" Before Lucille could react he ran out of the door and jumped into his car and drove off

Gabriella got woken up by her alarm and slowly got dressed she was still tired because she had only slept for 3 hours

She walked downstairs and went into the kitchen and made breakfast for her dad and placed it on the kitchen table because he was going to come in anytime soon

She took a glance at the clock and realized that Troy was going to pick her up and grabbed her stuff and ran out of the door quickly and ran to the car and jumped into it and then she kissed him on his lips "Sorry I'm late Brie but my alarm didn't go off and if my mom didn't yell at me to come down for breakfast then I would be still sleeping"

Gabriella giggled and placed a finger on his lips "1 you talk to much and 2 it's okay I was late too so don't worry okay" Troy placed a kiss on her finger and then started to drive off but both of them hadn't noticed Gabriella's father who was looking out living room window and he had an angry look on his face because his daughter got a boyfriend and he was going to do something about it

At school the gang was waiting for Troyella to arrive and were talking about Gabriella who was acting weird after Taylor and Sharpay saw her at the grocery store

"You know she acted like she was in danger and she jumped when we called her name it was weird" Chad shrugged "Maybe she was just surprised to see you guys" Taylor and Sharpay looked at each other and decide to let it go "Okay maybe you are right, now what are you guys doing after school?"

Troy drove into the parking lot and looked over at Gabriella who was deep in though "Princess what we're here" Gabriella didn't hear him and he leaned to her and kissed her on the cheek which caused Gabriella to come out of her daydream

Troy smiled at her and Gabriella looked to her side and saw Troy close to her "What are you doing?" Troy laughed "You were daydreaming so I kissed you on the cheek to get you out of the daydream" Gabriella giggled "Sorry I just thought about some things" Troy smile faded a bit "What things"

Gabriella looked down "About you leaving and about my dad what he would do if you are gone and what he would do if he finds out you are my boyfriend" Troy took Gabriella's hands in his and caressed them "Brie everything will be alright okay, I know that when I'm gone you will be alone but if something happens you really have to go to my dad and he will call me and I will come back"

Gabriella nodded "And I will if something is going to happen but I just really don't want you to go I need you so much you are the only person that really loves me right now" Troy kissed her forehead "I know I love you so much that it hurts me to leave you alone for a few days but I have to"

Gabriella looked up "When do you have to go?" Troy looked away because what he was going to tell her would hurt her so much "Tonight" Gabriella got tears in her eyes "And when will you be back?" Troy shrugged his shoulders "I don't know I have to stay as long my grandma needs my mom" Gabriella nodded and let one tear fall down her cheek and then undid the safety belt and got out of the car

Troy sighed because he knew that this had hurt Gabriella and gets out of the car too and sees Gabriella already walking to the school and he runs to her and pulls her in his arms and Gabriella cries into his chest "Shh, I'm sorry, shh it's going to be okay" he kisses her forehead

The gang saw Gabriella walking without Troy but then they saw Troy running after her and pulling Gabriella into his arms and that she started to cry

The looked at each other because the all knew one thing that something was really wrong and they had to find out what

Later that day at lunch the gang except Troyella are sitting in the cafeteria and are waiting for Troyella "Okay we really have to know what why was Gabriella crying this morning" They all nodded and saw Troy coming to their table without Gabriella "Hey hoops were is Gabs?" Troy sat down "She had to do something why?"

Chad went back to eating his food "No reason" Troy was starting to eat his lunch but felt the gang eyes on him "What?" Sharpay was the first to speak "What's wrong with Gabriella?" Troy looked at them confused "What do you mean?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes "You know what I mean, what was up with Gabriella this morning

"Nothing" Troy went further with eating his lunch but before he could eat something Taylor grabbed his tray and shove it away "What the…"

"Tell us why Gabriella was crying this morning" and then Troy got angry because Gabriella didn't want the gang to know what was going on and he stood up "Its non of your business okay, its something between Gabriella and me!!" and with that he walked away from the table and slammed the door of the cafeteria shut

The gang looked after Troy and then looked at each other because they never had seen him angry like this and the knew not to ask about it again

Troy walked upstairs to the rooftop garden and when he arrived he saw his beautiful girlfriend sitting on the bench with her lunch on her lap "Hey" he walked over and Gabriella looked up "Oh hey" Troy sat next to her and took her lunch of off her lap and placed it on the ground and pulled Gabriella on his lap "What's wrong?" Gabriella looked at him "I'm going to miss you" Troy smiled weakly "I know and I'm going to miss you too"

Gabriella rested her head on his chest "Should I tell the gang about this?" Troy looked down at Gabriella "No they don't need to know" Gabriella sensed that Troy was a bit angry and looked up "What's wrong?" Troy sighed deep "They asked me about you and why you were crying and I got angry and told them that it wasn't their business"

"Oh, so what time do you leave?" Troy rubbed her back "At 9" Gabriella nodded "Okay I'll try to come and say goodbye but I can't promise you anything because of my dad" Troy nodded "It's okay if you can't come, I won't blame you for that" Gabriella smiled "I love you Troy" Troy smiled too "I love you too Brie" he leaned in and she did as well and captured her lips into a passionate kiss

A few minutes into the kiss Troy ran his thong over Gabriella's lip and asked her for entrance and she gave it to him and their thongs started to battle for dominance

Later that night Gabriella was at home and her dad wasn't so she could do what she wanted to do but right now she didn't want to do anything

She was lying on her bed thinking about things that possible could happen after Troy would leave

She closed her eyes for a while and opened them again and glanced over to her clock and saw that it was 8.30 and Troy would leave in an half an hour

She slowly got up from her bed and walked over to her bathroom and looked into the mirror and was her red puffy eyes from the crying she did this afternoon

She left the bathroom quickly not wanting to see herself anymore and locked her bedroom door and then walked over to her balcony doors and opened them and started to climb down the tree that was right beside it and run to the housed next door and knocked on the backdoor

Troy was packing his stuff and was almost done when he saw the picture frame with him and Gabriella in it and smiled

The pictures was taking when the gang was in the park and they were happy because Gabriella hadn't been beaten the whole week because her dad was on a business trip the looked really happy and that was the first time he could see the happiness in her eyes

He knew that she was happy to be with him and that was hurting him even more because he knew that he wasn't there to comfort her after something would happen

A few minutes later he closed his suitcase and walked downstairs to find his dad and mom talking "Hey dad, I didn't know you were here" Jack looked up "Well I thought I would drop by to say bye to my son" Troy walked over to his dad and hugged him and then pulled back "Son take care of your mom for me okay"

Troy nodded and then they heard someone knock on the backdoor and Lucille walked into the kitchen and opened the door "Oh hey honey, you here to say goodbye to Troy" Gabriella gave her a sad smile and nodded "Yeah" Lucille let her into the house "He is in the hallway" Gabriella walked into the hallway and saw Troy and his dad talking

When Troy noticed the certain brunette he turned to her and walked over to her and pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the forehead and Gabriella started crying now, she really didn't want him to leave

"Shh, I'll be back soon" Gabriella pulled away a bit so she could look at him "You promise?" Troy nodded and took one of her hands in his and brought it to his mouth and kissed it "I promise Brie, I love you" Gabriella smiled through her tears "I love you too Troy" Troy pulled her closer and closed the gap and kissed her with all his passion he got

Lucille and Jack smiled at the two teens they could see they were really in love

"Troy we gotta go" Lucille took her bag and Jack took her suitcase and they walked out of the house and Troy pulled away and took Gabriella's hand and with his other hand he pulled his suitcase with him

Jack took the suitcase from Troy and put it in the trunk of Lucille's car and Troy turned to Gabriella "I love you okay, and if something happens.." Gabriella cut him off "I have to go to your dad, I know, I love you too Troy" Gabriella kissed him on his lips tenderly "Goodbye Troy" Troy kissed her once more on her lips "Goodbye Brie, I'll be back" He let go of Gabriella's hand and walked to the car and got in

Lucille started to drive away and Jack and Gabriella watched the car till the couldn't see it anymore

Jack walked to the house and closed the door and locked it and walked to his truck "Bye Gabriella" Gabriella smiled "Bye Mr Bolton" Jack drove off leaving Gabriella standing in front of Troy's house she sighed and walked to the gate of her house and climbed back up the tree and got into her room and closed the balcony doors again and unlocked her bedroom door and laid down on her bed letting the tears fall

Gabriella grabbed the teddy bear she got from Troy a few weeks ago and pulled it close to her holding it like there was no tomorrow and slowly she fell asleep

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**So what did you think?! Review and don't forget the poll on my page! Love –xxx-**


	12. Bad Feelings

**Heej guys, I'm so so so so sorry it took so long to update one of my stories but it has been pretty hectic and I didn't have much time to write my stories and I still don't have much time but I try to write the new chapters as soon as possible, I hope you like this chapter**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11: Bad Feelings**

2 days have passed, 2 days since Troy left and Gabriella was missing him terrible she just wanted him to be with her and to hold her

Gabriella got out of her bed and went to the bathroom and turned on the shower and stripped down and got into the shower

Gabriella hadn't had been beaten for days and she felt like something weird was going on, like her dad was planning something because he was away very often but Gabriella was glad that he wasn't home so she could do whatever she wanted

Gabriella turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around her body and walked back to her bedroom and took out some sweat pants and a tank top and pulled it on

Gabriella was about to walk out of her room when her phone started to ring and she picked up "Hello"

"Hey beautiful how are you doing"

"TROY!!" she was happy to hear his voice again

"Wow you sound pretty happy to hear me" he chuckled a bit

"Well I miss you so I guess I would be happy if I heard you voice again"

"Aw Brie I miss you too, I'm happy to hear you beautiful voice too, so how are you"

"I'm fine, I just have this feeling that something is going to happen" Troy knew what she was talking about because he had the same feeling

"Don't worry about it okay"

"Yeah okay, so what are you doing right now"

"Well I took a little break from my duties"

Gabriella giggled "And what kind of duties do you have?"

"I have to wash the car and stuff like that, man stuff"

"Oh so you mean girls can't wash cars and stuff like guys do"

"Yep exactly"

"You know Bolton, I can wash a car too just so you know"

"Okay but you're an exception, I mean I don't really think Sharpay would wash her car all by herself"

Gabriella giggles again "You have a point" she looks at the clock that is hanging on the wall "Oh shoot, Troy I gotta start making dinner"

"Okay beautiful, I will call you tomorrow morning"

"Why tomorrow?"

"Because I think I'm going to be passed out on the couch"

"Okay wildcat, bye love you"

"Bye love you too baby Brie" They hang up and Gabriella walks downstairs and into the kitchen and starts making dinner

10 minutes later Carlos walks into the kitchen and sits down at the table "Where is my diner?" Gabriella quickly placed his food in front of him and grabbed her own plate and walked out of the room with it

Carlos smirked to himself and said to himself "Tonight, is the night" and he starts to eat

Gabriella was eating her own diner in the living room because her father told her that he didn't want to see her face when he was eating his meals so she always ended up somewhere else with her food

Gabriella sighed she missed Troy even tough they talked a half hour ago she still missed him

She smiled to herself because right now she knew something, she knew that she found her soul mate, the person she loved the most and never wanted to let go again, that person was Troy Bolton.

Gabriella ate her dinner and went back to the kitchen and found her dad was also done with his dinner and she took his plate and started to do the dishes

Carlos stood up and walked over to Gabriella and touched her butt and then walked out of the kitchen

When Gabriella felt her dad's hands on her butt she turned to him but she didn't see him smirking and when he walked away she went back to doing the dishes

Troy walked inside to house after he did some more stuff for his grandpa and went upstairs to the room he was staying in and got some other clothes and went into the bathroom and took a long shower

After he was done he walked downstairs and went to the kitchen to get a coke and found his mom and grandpa sitting at the dining table

"hey grandpa, mom I'm going to grab a coke and head upstairs to my bed, I'm pretty tired" Lucille nodded and got up and walked over to Troy and kissed his head "Night honey" Troy kissed his mother's cheek and walked out of the kitchen

Lucille sat down again "Dad why don't you want to go into a home, it's better for you and for mom" David stood up and grabbed his walking-stick and went over to the counter to get some coffee

"Because lucy, I can take care of your mother on my own" Lucille stood up again and walked over to her dad

"Daddy, look at you, your health is going backwards, you are already walking with a walking-stick and mom, she can't even go to the bathroom alone, she needs help with that"

"I know Lucy and I can help her with that" David walked to the living room and sat down on the couch and sipped his coffee

Lucille sat down on a chair in the kitchen and puts her head in her hands, she really didn't know what to do anymore, she wished her father wouldn't be so stubborn sometimes

Troy was lying on his bed and was almost asleep when he had a weird feeling in his stomach and he sat up and walked over to the bathroom and took an aspirin hoping it would help and went back to his bed and lay down again and closed his eyes

Gabriella came out of the bathroom after she had cleaned the cuts on her back, she had done the dishes very quickly but not that quick that her father wanted and that led to him beating her again

She had seen bruises already forming again, she really thought it was over but she was wrong

Gabriella got under the covers and tried to get some sleep but she was fully awake, she couldn't sleep at all, she just thought about Troy and how much she missed him

She closed her eyes again and finally she slowly started to drift off to sleep but before she could fall asleep she heard someone opening her door and she cursed to herself for forgetting to lock the door

Gabriella's eyes remained closed because she really didn't want to know who it was because her dad had friends over

She felt someone climbing on her bed and lie down next to her she tried hard to keep her eyes closed and prayed that whoever it was would go away again

But the person didn't go away he did the opposite and climbed on top of her and this caused Gabriella to open her eyes and found herself gazing into two familiar brown eyes

"Hello princess, did I wake you" Gabriella eyes turned darker and she glared at her dad "No I was awake but you prevent me from going to sleep"

Carlos laughed "You're a comedian you know that, you always know how to make me laugh" Gabriella kept glaring at her dad "Well you know what, I can't say the same about you" Carlos lowered his head to her "When were you going to tell me about your cute little boy toy?"

Gabriella's eyes widen, how could he have found out about that, she had made sure her dad didn't see them or he would hurt Troy " I..do..n't..h..a..v.e...a..bo....ie..nd.." she stutters

Carlos laughed "Yes you do, I saw it myself, and were is pretty boy now?" Gabriella turned her head she couldn't look at him anymore

Carlos grabbed her hair and yanked it so she was facing him again and Gabriella screamed out in pain "Where is he!!!" Tears were starting to form I Gabriella's eyes because that did hurt so much

"He..is..away.." Tears were rolling down her cheeks

Carlos smirked "Good girl, now I know pretty boy wont come and save you" Gabriella looked confused "What do you mean?"

"Well I'm sure pretty boy and you have done this before although I think he wouldn't do this with a ugly girl like you" Gabriella looked down not wanting to look at him because his words hurt Gabriella

Carlos knew he had hurt her and it was time for him to go further with her punishment and he slowly started to roam his hands over her body and smashed his lips on hers

Gabriella tried to get her dad off of her because she knew what he was going to do and she was going to do everything to prevent him from doing that because she promised Troy that he would be her first

Carlos started to suck on her neck and was biting it also so he would leave a hicky

Gabriella started to scream "HELP!!! HELP ME!!!" Carlos smirked and pulled away from her "They can't hear you sweetheart" He went with his hands to the hem of her tank top and slowly started to pull it up

"NO!!" Gabriella pushes her dad off of her and Carlos hits his head and falls unconscious on the ground

Gabriella runs to her closet and gets out some backs and starts to pack her bags and runs out of the house not looking back ones

Troy woke up and felt his stomach hurt even more and felt his heart ache too, he knew something was wrong and grabbed his shirt and put it on and ran downstairs to find his mom watching tv

"Mom?" Lucille turned her head to find her son standing in his shirt and boxers "Yes dear, is something wrong"

Troy walked to the other side of the couch and sat down "Mom can we go back, I have a bad feelings about this" Lucille looked at her son "About what?"

"About being here, I have a feeling something is wrong at home, that something is happening to Gabriella, my heart hurts mom, we really need to go back"

Lucille nods "Okay go get dressed and I will tell grandpa en grandma we will go back" Troy nodded and ran upstairs, he quickly threw on some jeans and a hoodie and put on his sneakers and ran downstairs and waited for his mom

Lucille comes out of the kitchen with her handbag and her car keys "You ready?" Troy nods "Yes mom, now can we please go?"

Lucille smiles "Yeah sure, c'mon get in the car" They walk out of the house and get into the car and Lucille turns on the engine and pulls out of the driveway and starts driving to Albuquerque

Gabriella was running down the streets, she ran as fast as she could, she had to get to Jack as quick as she could and prayed that she would get there soon so she was safe but somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that she wasn't going to make it

Carlos woke up a few minutes after Gabriella left and looked around the house to try to find Gabriella but he couldn't find her and he went back to her room and found her clothes gone and run to his room and grabbed something out of his drawer and ran out of the house to find Gabriella "That stupid brat"

Gabriella turned her head but didn't see anyone, she turned around the corner and felt her legs getting tired but she couldn't stop, she had to go on if she stopped now her dad would find her and he would do what he was gonna do to her

Gabriella heard footsteps behind her and knew that her dad was coming so she tried to run faster

Gabriella was running now as fast as she could and then looked behind her to see her dad was coming

"Come back you little brat!" Carlos started running harder but he stumbled a bit because he had drank a few beers

Gabriella didn't see where she was going because she was looking behind her and she tripped and falls on the ground

Carlos saw Gabriella tripping and smirked and started walking and walked closer to her

Gabriella tried to get up but her ankle did hurt so much that she couldn't stand up

Carlos was coming closer and closer and then Gabriella saw it, her dad had a gun in his hands and her eyes widen and she started to crawl backwards trying to get as far away as possible

Carlos walks closer with a gun in his hand "It's over " and he pulls the trigger

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I know I know you probably are wondering why I stopped here but I wanted to have a bit of a cliffhanger so I hope you guys liked the chapter and please review and don't forget to vote for you favorite story on my page –xxx- loutje555**


	13. Is This The End

**Heej guys I'm so sorry for not updating but I had a rough time, my grandpa is in the hospital and school is getting on my nerves and I have to work and I was ill 2 weeks ago so I was pretty busy and I didn't know how to go on with the story but I got and idea 1 hour ago so I wrote the chapter**

**I hope you like it because I'm proud of how it turned out, I turned out pretty good as I thought it would be**

**Enjoy it**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella felt a pain shoot through her body as the bullet came in contact with her skin she felt like she was on fire her hand went to her stomach and lifted it up again to see it was covered with blood, her blood

She noticed her hand was shaking and tears were starting to form in her eyes and those tears were rolling down her cheeks

Carlos smirked and walked away satisfied, he took one glance back and smiled happy and then walked away from Gabriella

Gabriella's breath was getting slower by the minute as blood was pouring out of the wound, she knew that it was over, she knew this would be the last minutes on earth and she wished those last minutes would be with Troy, more tears started to roll down her cheeks as she thought about Troy she wanted him here

She put her hand on the wound trying to put as much pressure on it with her hand as she could and she put her other hand in her pocket trying to find her phone but remembered that she had put it on the nightstand before she went to sleep

She placed her hand on the other one and tried with all her power she still had to put pressure on it, she didn't want to die yet, she needed to see Troy one last time

She tried to get up but it was no use, her body was hurting so much she couldn't even move without feeling pain

Her eyes began to become heavy and it was getting harder for her to keep them open but she tried to fight it

She thought that if she would close them that she wouldn't wake up anymore and would never see her friends but mostly she wouldn't see those gorgeous blue eyes, the bluest eyes she had ever seen, she wanted to see them for the last time before she would disappear from this world

Her eyes almost closed but she flickered them open again but she was getting even more tired and gave up and slowly her eyes closed and she slipped into unconsciousness that she may never wake up from ever again

Troy was sitting in the car feeling nervous "Mom can't you drive a bit faster?"

"Sorry honey I can't go any harder" Troy looked out of the window for a minute but his chest started to hurt and his hand flew to his chest

Lucille looked at her son worried when he did that "Honey you okay?" Troy clenched his teeth on each other "Mom drive faster please!!" Lucille knew she was going as fast as she could so she didn't say anything and prayed that he was alright and Gabriella too

Troy's heart was aching so much and he knew something was wrong with Gabriella and as he saw the sign of Albuquerque he looked out of the window trying to find a girl with curly hair running around to get away from the city

A few minutes later Troy saw a dark shadow in distance on the ground but thought it was a poor guy at first but when they started to get closer and closer he saw someone with brown curly hair and saw it was a female

"Mom! Stop" Lucille hits the breaks and a few seconds later the car stops and Troy gets out and runs to the body that is lying on the ground and sees "GABRIELLA!" he ran over to her and bend down next to her

"Oh god" he saw her hand covered with blood that was on her stomach "Gabriella?" He looked at Gabriella's face and saw her eyes were closed "God no!" He searched for a pulse and sighed relieved that he found one but it was weak and he knew that he had to get her to the hospital and that he had to do it fast

"Troy what's wrong" Lucille got out of the car and saw her son with the body on the ground but was so far away that he couldn't see that it was Gabriella

Troy scooped Gabriella into his arms "Mom we have to get her to the hospital quick" he started carrying Gabriella to the car and lays her down on the backseat and sits down next to her and puts pressure on the wound "Hang on baby hang on"

When Lucille saw the body belonged to Gabriella she was shocked she really didn't think this would happen

Lucille got back into the car and drove off as hard as she could and heard her son pleading for Gabriella to open her eyes

Lucille drove to the hospital like crazy she knew how much Gabriella meant to Troy and wasn't planning on letting her son lose the love of his life

Troy was stroking Gabriella's hair with his hand and was looking at her and telling her that it was going to be alright

Troy was having tears in his eyes he couldn't stand to see her like this even though he had seen her bruises and cuts this made it much worse she was shot someone tried to rob her from her life and he knew exactly who it was and he got angry at the thought of her own father who tried to kill his own daughter for something that wasn't her fault

Lucille parked the car and got out of the car and opened the door for Troy and Troy got out of the car fast and took Gabriella in her arms "Mom you have to help me, you have to put pressure on the wound while I will carry her" Lucille nodded and closed the door and locked the car and walked over to Troy and placed her hand on Gabriella's wound and they start to walk to the emergency room

They walk inside "Somebody help me!! My girlfriend has been shot" Doctors came rushing over to them "Somebody get me a stretcher" Two nurses came with a stretcher and Troy put Gabriella on it and they started to wheel her to one of the emergency rooms and Troy rushed after them

Troy was about to run into the room but her was stopped by a nurse "I'm sorry but you can't go in there" Troy looked at the nurse "But you don't understand, she needs me in there" The nurse started to walk with Troy to the waiting room

"You can't do anything right now, we need to help her and we can't if you are inside there, please wait in the waiting room and we will come here when we have some news about her" Troy nodded and walked over to his mother and turned back to see the nurse walking back to the room where Gabriella was in

"Troy?" He looked back at his mother with tears in his eyes and that broke Lucille and pulled her son into his arms and let Troy sob into her chest "I can't lose her mom, she is the most important person in my life, without her my life is worthless"

Lucille rubbed his back and kissed his head "It's gonna be okay baby boy, she will pull through she is strong enough to get through this" Troy sobbed into his mothers chest as he couldn't say anything anymore

A while later Troy stop crying and was sitting in one of the chairs and staring in space

Lucille just came back from getting some coffee for her and Troy but she knew that Troy wouldn't want his

"Honey I brought you some coffee" Troy looked at his mother and gave her a weak smile "Thanks mom" He took his coffee from his mom and took a sip and Lucille sat down next to him "I called dad and he is on his way" Troy nodded "Okay" Troy started to stare into space again and Lucille knew that her son was thinking about something

"Honey what are you thinking about" Troy turned to his mom "How someone can do something this cruel to his own daughter, she didn't do anything"

"Troy can I ask you something?" Troy nodded as he took a sip of his coffee again "Why did Gabriella's father start to abuse her?" Troy gulps because he knew that Gabriella didn't want everybody to know about it "Well uhm he blamed her for her mother's death"

Lucille was shocked "What?" Troy continued "Gabriella called her mom and asked her to pick her up from school because it was pouring outside and her mom told her she would come and get her but an hour later her mom didn't show up and then her dad called and told her that her mom died in a car accident and when Brie came home he told her it was her fault and started to abuse her"

"Oh" Troy smiled weakly and then told her about how Gabriella broke down in the gym and told him that it was her fault and about that he convinced her that it wasn't her fault

Troy was interrupted by the doctor coming into the waiting room "Are you here for Gabriella Montez?" Troy and Lucille nod and stood up and walked over to the doctor "How is she?"

The doctor smiled weakly "Miss Montez lost an amount of blood and we had to give her blood 4 times, she flat lined 2 time but we got her back, Miss Montez has 3 broken ribs and a lot of bruises and cuts on her body, she is stable for now but she is very weak, I'm sorry but we think she won't make it through the night"

Lucille started crying and Troy was trying to hold his tears back his girl was dying his girl wouldn't be here anymore after tonight he would lose the other half of him "Can I see her?" The doctor nodded "Yes but one at the time" Lucille and Troy nodded and Lucille hugged Troy and then Troy followed the doctor to Gabriella's room

When the doctor and Troy arrived at her room the doctor turned to Troy "Don't be afraid, we had to hook her up to a lot of wires" Troy nodded and the doctor walked away and Troy turned to the door and took a deep breath and opened the door

His heart broke when he entered the room, there she was the love of his life hook up to many wires one going trough her mouth one was hooked up at her arm and some of the where coming out from under the sheet

He walked closer to her and noticed how pale she was looking if you would see her for the first time you would think she was like a ghost or something she was as pale as her sheet

He was now beside Gabriella and couldn't hold his tears back and cried he sat down and he grabbed her hand and kissed it

"I'm so so so sorry baby, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you, I shouldn't have left, it's my fault you are here" He stroked her hair and looked at her face he noticed the bandage on her head where possible a cut would be under it

Troy stood up and kissed the top of her head and then placed a kiss on her hand and walked to the door and turned around to look at her once before walking out of the room and to his mom

Lucille saw her son coming back and walked to him "Honey?" Troy wiped a tear away "She shouldn't be in here, she looks as pale as her sheet mom, she looks like a ghost"

"It's gonna be okay honey, even though the doctors said she won't make it through the night we have to keep the faith that she will pull through okay" Troy nodded "Mom it's my fault she is in here, I should have protected her, I shouldn't have listened to her so I could get the police and try to stop it" Lucille took her son's head in her hands

"Sweetie it's not your fault, it's mine, I shouldn't have took you with me to your grandparents house"

"Mom don't blame yourself okay" Lucille looked at her self "I won't blame myself if you stop blaming yourself too" Troy smiled and nodded "I'll try"

Then Troy thought about something, he had to end this, Carlos Montez wouldn't get away with this he was going to pay for what he did to his own daughter

Troy started to walk to the door when he heard his mother yell to him "Where are you going?" Troy turned to his mom "I'm going to take a walk to get some fresh air" Lucille nodded "Okay be back soon" Troy nodded and walked away and he hears Gabriella's voice saying "Hurry up and save me"

Troy walked out of the hospital and said out loud "It's gonna be okay Gabriella, I won't let him hurt you ever again, this is going to stop tonight" He started to walk to the house that he despite right now the house where the son of a bitch would be

Lucille walked to Gabriella's room and placed her hand on the door and was about to go in when she heard someone call her name and turned around to see Jack running to her "Lucille how is Gabriella"

Lucille told him what the doctor told her and started crying and Jack took Lucille in his arms and rubbed her back and told her that it was going to be okay

Lucille pulled back from him and wiped her tears "I'm going inside to spent some time with Gabriella" Jack nodded "Okay, where is Troy?"

"He is taking a walk to get some fresh air" Jack nodded "Okay I'll be in the waiting room if you need me" Lucille smiled "Okay, thanks Jack" Jack smiled "You're welcome" Jack walked away and Lucille turned to the door and opened it slowly and walked into the room

She started to tear up again at the sight of how Gabriella looked, this wasn't right, that sweet girl in the bed shouldn't be here and shouldn't be hooked up to machines that try to keep her alive

Lucille walked closer and sat down on the chair and grabbed Gabriella's hand and rubbed it "Hey Gabriella it's me Lucille, sweetie listen to me you have to pull through this okay, Troy needs you and I need you too, you are like the daughter I never had, Troy is heartbroken right now, you need to pull through and we will help you Gabriella we are going to help you to try to live a normal life, we are going to stop this Gabriella and we know you don't want your dad in jail but he has gone to far honey, I have a feeling Troy is going to do something that he will regret, you really have to pull through or Troy would never be Troy ever again, you are his other half, you're his soulmate"

Lucille stroked Gabriella's hair and looked at the pale but still beautiful girl praying for her to pull through

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't forget to vote on your favorite story on my page**

**xxx**


	14. Carlos vs Troy

**Heej guys, I have been working really hard on this chapter and I know some of you will not like what I have done and I'm sorry for that**

**But I still hope you will like it **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter 13: Carlos vs Troy**

Troy was walking around the neighbourhood, he needed to do something right now, he saw the all so familiar house and walked to it with his hands curled up in fist and anger taking over him

Troy walked came closer to the house and he felt himself getting even more angry, he opened the door not even bother to know and walks into the house and walks to the living room and sees Gabriella's father and Carlos turns around to see Troy "Look who is here" Troy stopped walking and glares at him "The guy that my daughter has been fucking around with" Troy fist tighten "You son of a bitch, I'm gonna fucking kill you!!"

Carlos stood up and walked over to Troy "Why would you kill me? Huh?" Troy punched Carlos in his face and he fell on the ground and Troy started kicking him "SHE IS FUCKING DYING, SHE IS DIYING!! BECAUSE OF YOU SHE WON'T MAKE IT THROUGH THE NIGHT, I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU"

Carlos stood up and punched Troy in his face and then punched him in his stomach, Troy gasped and held his stomach and recovered very quickly and punched Carlos again in his face and Carlos grabbed Troy by his throat and pushed him up against the wall "Who is gonna kill who now?" He laughed at Troy and Troy tried to struggle free from his grip and then had an idea how to do so he kneed Carlos in his private spot and Carlos let go of him and Troy kicked him in his stomach and Carlos fell to the ground and Troy kicked him and then started to throw punches in his face

After a few punches Carlos slipped into unconsciousness and Troy took his phone out of his pocket and dialed 911

20 minutes later an ambulance came and the police came too and arrested Carlos who had woken up just when the police came into the house and one of the officers cam to Troy "Son what happened" Troy wiped his bloody lip "He shot his own daughter, he tried to kill her, she is in the hospital fighting for her life, she was getting abused by him but she wouldn't report him because he was everything she had left, her mom died in a car accident" Troy told the officer what he knew and the officer told Troy that Carlos was going to jail

Paramedics told Troy that he had to come with them to the hospital because the cut in his lip needed to be stitched up

Troy walked with the paramedics to the ambulance and he got up and on their way to the hospital one paramedic was cleaning his cuts

Jack walked into Gabriella's hospital room and saw his ex wife sitting there in the chair next to the bed and she was holding Gabriella's hand

Lucille looked up as she heard the door open and turned to the door and saw Jack "Is he back?" Jack shook his head "No he isn't, I tried to call him but he didn't pick up" Lucille turned back to Gabriella and squeezed her hand "He is gonna come back Gabriella, just hang on, he needs you as much as you need him" Jack walked to Lucille and placed his hand on her shoulder "Gabriella, you're strong, you can survive this, you need to survive this, it could kill Troy if you would die"

Troy had gotten his stitches in his lip and was walking through the hallways of the hospital, he was on his way to Gabriella's room

Troy found her room and was about to go in but he took his hand back from the doorknob, he knew his mother was in there and if she would see him then she would freak out

Troy took a deep breath and opened to door and walked in

Lucille and Jack looked up as the door went open and they found their son standing there and he had a few cuts on his head that were stitched and Lucille gasped and let go of Gabriella's hand and walked over to her son "Omg! What happened?"

Troy ignored his mother and walked over to Gabriella and sat down in the chair where her mother was sitting a few seconds ago and he took Gabriella's hand in his and stroked her hair "I'm back baby, I'm right here" Lucille walked over to the bed "Troy tell me where were you?"

"I was at Gabriella's house" Lucille and Jack looked at each other and then turned back to their son "Son what did you do?" Troy didn't look at his parents, his gaze was on the beautiful girl in the bed that he would lose tonight forever "I fought with Carlos" Jack got a bit angry "Are you out of your mind!! Look what he have done to Gabriella, he could have killed you!!"

Troy turned to his dad "But he didn't okay! He didn't and it doesn't matter okay, he is going to jail, he is arrested, he is in the hospital right now but as soon as he can leave the will take him them down to the police station"

Lucille and Jack both didn't know what to say right now, they both were a bit proud that he did this, that he had fought for Gabriella, but they were angry at him too for going there alone to the man that almost killed his daughter who was fighting for her life

Troy was still looking at his parents as he heard a faint voice say his name "Troy?" Troy turned around and saw Gabriella's eyes open and he stood up from the chair "Omg! Brie" he stroked her hair and tears were starting to form in his eyes "It's gonna be okay, you're gonna be fine, I promise"

Gabriella coughed and smiled "No Troy I'm not going to be fine, it's my time" Troy eyes widen "No it's not, baby you can't die, don't you dare to die" Gabriella coughed and looked at Troy's parents "Can you give us some time alone?" Lucille who was already in tears nodded and Jack nodded too and they both kissed Gabriella on her forehead and left the room

"Don't you dare to leave me now Brie I need you so much, I love you.." Gabriella placed her finger on his mouth to silence him "I love you too Troy, but it's my time to go, my mom is waiting for me, I just wanted to thank you for what you have done for me, for being with me through this, and thanks for saving me"

Troy was crying now "Please Brie don't leave, I'm nothing without you" Gabriella shook her head "No Troy don't say that, you will find the perfect girl in the future and who you will marry and have kids with, you have your friend that are there for you to pull you through the rough times" She places her hand on his heart and he placed his own hand on hers and Gabriella looked at him with tears in her eyes "I will always be in there, and I'll always be watching you from up there, I love you and I always will" Troy wiped his tear away "I love you too, for always" Gabriella coughed "Can you do one last thing for me?" Troy nodded "I'll do everything for you, my love"

"Can you hold me for the last time?" Troy nodded and Gabriella made room for Troy on the bed and he laid down and took Gabriella in his arms and pulled her close to him and Gabriella laid her head on his chest "I love you Troy Bolton" Troy looked down at her "I love you too Gabriella Montez" Gabriella leaned in wanting to feel his lips on her for the last time

Troy leaned in too and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, he knew this would be there last kiss and he kissed her with all of his passion that he had for her, letting her know how much she meant to him

A few minutes they pulled back and Gabriella looked at him for the last them and put her head on his chest and closed her eyes to fall into a very deep sleep that she would never wake up from again

Troy looked down at the girl with tears in his eyes and he watched her breathe and then her chest stopped and he knew that the girl he loved the most just died in his arms and he could hold the tears back any longer and he let them fall and he pulled her closer to him and rocked her in his arms

Lucille and Jack came in again and saw their son crying and Lucille let his tears fall too because she knew that her son lost her for forever

Jack turned to Lucille and pulled her into his arms trying to comfort her but he couldn't help to let tears fall from his own eyes

The doctor walked into the room and to the machine and turned it off and left again to let them spend some more time with her

After the doctor left Troy slowly placed Gabriella back on the bed and he got of the bed and kissed her on her forehead, her nose, her eyes and her lips

Lucille and Jack walked in and walked over to their son and Troy fell in his mothers arms and he began to cry his eyes out

Lucille pulled him closer and rubbed his back trying to comfort him but she knew he wouldn't stop crying for a while because he lost someone important to him

Jack stared at Lucille and Troy and then to Gabriella's body and he walked over to Lucille and Troy and pulled them both in his arms and held them close

A while later two nurses came in to take Gabriella's body to the mortuary, Troy, Lucille and Jack watched one of the nurses pulling the sheet over Gabriella's head and they started to roll her bed out of the room and the Bolton's followed them outside

"Let's go home" Troy nodded and the walked out of the hospital and Troy got into Jack's car and Lucille understood why he did that because in her car Gabriella's blood was marked on the back seat

Lucille got into the car and Jack did the same and they both started to drive to the Bolton's house

When they arrived they saw the police had put lint around Gabriella's house but the police had already left and they would come tomorrow

Troy walked into the house and walked upstairs to his room wanting to be alone

Jack and Lucille sat down on the couch in the living room and sighed "Should we call the gang and tell them" Jack asked Lucille and she nodded "Yeah I think we should, I'm gonna call them to come over and maybe you can go talk to Troy" Jack nodded and Lucille walked to the kitchen and Jack walked upstairs to Troy's room and knocked on the door but he didn't get an response and opened the door to find Troy looking out of the window

Jack walked into the room and walked over to Troy "How are you son?" Troy turned around "I don't know dad, I loved her, I don't know if I can live without her, she told me that I would find the perfect girl and would get married and have kids but I know that I can't love another girl like I loved her, I wanted to grow old with her, I wanted to marry her, I wanted to have kids with her, why did he have to take that away from me? Why did they take her away from me" Troy broke down and fell to the ground and Jack quickly bend down and held him in his arms and rocked him back and forth "I don't know son, I don't know why"

Troy cried into Jack's chest letting the frustration and the pain out, he wished this was a nightmare that he would wake up from very soon but he knew that it wasn't a nightmare, this was reality, he lost the love of his live and he would never get her back

Lucille came walking in and rushed over to the two "Baby" Troy just cried into Jack's chest while Jack and Lucille held him

A while later Troy had almost stopped crying and was sitting on the bed with Lucille and Jack both next to him and Lucille took his hand in hers "Baby the gang is coming over, we should tell them the news" Troy nodded

Not much later the bell rang and the 3 Bolton's walked downstairs and Lucille opened the door and found Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason standing there "C'mon in guys" They all walked in and walked into the living room where they saw Troy with his eyes red from the crying "What is going on" Chad asked as he saw Troy

"Maybe you guys should sit down" They all nodded and they sat down and waited for the Bolton's to tell them what was going on "It's about Gabriella" The gang looked at each other and then back at the Bolton's "Is something wrong with Gabriella" Jack and Lucille looked at Troy and he took a deep breathe "Something happened to Gabriella guys, you know how often she wasn't at school right?" The gang nodded and Troy continued "Well guys Gabriella was getting abused, I found out a few weeks ago, but tonight it was worse, I was at my grandparent's house but I didn't want to go because Gabriella was in danger, anyway I was at my grandparent's house and I had the feeling something was wrong with Gabriella so I asked mom if we could go home and we grabbed our bags and went home and while we were getting closer to Albuquerque I felt the pain in my chest like someone stabbed me, I saw the sign of Albuquerque and then I saw someone lying on the ground.." Troy stopped for a moment and the girls were having tears in their eyes but the were holding them back

Troy continued "I got out of the car because the person on the ground looked familiar and when I came closer I saw that it was Gabriella and I rushed over to her, she was shot in her stomach and she was unconscious and took her in my arms and walked back to the car and we drove to the hospital, Gabriella had 3 broken ribs and a lot of bruises and cuts and she lost a lot of blood, she had to have 4 blood transfusions and she flat lined 2 time but the got her back but 1 hour ago Gabriella died in my arms" The girl let the tears stream down their cheeks and they guys looked like the were going to cry too

In between telling the story Troy started crying again and Lucille and Jack too

Chad was the first one to ask them a question "Who shot her?" Troy looked at them "Her dad shot her, he wanted to rape her I think, she promised me she would fight for her virginity because he was planning on taking it from her" Chad clenched his fist "Were is that bastard now?"

"Don't worry Chad, he is going to jail, when I heard Gabriella wouldn't make it through the night and went to pay him a visit and we started fighting but I managed to punch him unconscious and then I called the cops and they took him to the hospital first and the told me that when he would get out of the hospital they would take him down to the station" Chad nodded and then turned to his girlfriend and started to comfort her

In the room you could only hear sobbing and sniffing because that was the only thing they could do, they lost someone close to them that was a victim of abuse, they lost the sweet and carrying girl they ever meet and they wouldn't get her back never

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_**I hope you liked the chapter because I tried to make it the best one and writing this was really hard for me, It made me cry myself while writing this**_

_**There is only one chapter left of this story and that is the epilogue**_

_**Don't forget to vote for your favorite story on my page**_

_**Xxx**_

_**Loutje555**_


	15. Epilogue

_**Heej guys this is the final chapter of Hurry Up & save me and I want to thank you all for reading this story and for leaving comments, I hope you liked the story because I really liked to make the story **_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Chapter 14: Epilogue **

20 years later

Troy walks into the house and puts his briefcase on the ground and takes his coat off and puts it in the closet and he turns around and hears 2 tiny feet's running out from the kitchen "DADDYY!!!" Troy bends down opens his arms for his daughter and she runs into them "Hey Ella, have you been a good girl for mommy?" Ella nods and kisses his cheek

After Gabriella's death Troy didn't move on right away it had taken more then 5 years before he could move on, he became a sales manager and he was now running his own company

Troy meet his wife Ginger 12 years after Gabriella's death and they had been dating for 2 years when he asked her to marry him and 4 months later they got married and 9 months after that his first daughter was born, she was born on Gabriella's birthday and that's one of the reasons why they called their daughter Gabriella Monique Bolton, Monique was Gingers' mothers name and her mom died when she was a little kid, they always called their daughter Ella

Ginger knew about Gabriella, Troy told her everything about Gabriella and Ginger knew that he wouldn't love her like he loved Gabriella but that didn't matter, she loved him and he loved her too and that why they married

"Gabriella, go wash your hands, dinner is almost ready" Ginger came walking out of the kitchen "Yes mommy" Ella ran away from her daddy and to the bathroom

Troy stood back up and walked over to his wife and kissed her on the lips "Hello gorgeous" Ginger giggled "Hello handsome had a good day at work?" Troy nodded and loosened his tie "Yeah we have been pretty busy"

"Okay now, go get Ella because dinner is ready" Ginger walked back to the kitchen as she heard beeping coming from the kitchen meaning the oven was ready

Troy went to the bathroom and picked Ella up and walked with her to the kitchen and sat her on her chair and they started eating

After dinner it was Ella's bedtime and Troy was putting her to bed "Daddy?" Troy put Ella in her bed and put the sheet over her "Yes princess?"

"How did you and mommy pick out my name?" Troy sat down on Ella's bed and stroked her hair "Well when daddy was younger I had a girlfriend named Gabriella and her dad did bad things to her and she died" Ella sat pulled the sheet back down and stood up and put on hand on Troy's cheek "Did you love her?" Troy nodded and smiled at her "Yes baby girl I did, I loved her so much, so daddy was heartbroken when she died" Troy started to tear up as he thought back at that day in the hospital and Ella hugged her dad "Daddy don't be sad, she is in heaven now" Troy smiled at his daughter "You're right baby, now it's time for you to go to sleep" He lays Ella back down and puts the sheet over her and kisses her forehead "Night princess"

"Night daddy" Ella closed her eyes and fell asleep right away and Troy stood up and put the lights out and walked out of the room and closed the door and walked downstairs and to Ginger that was sitting on the couch and sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her "Is she asleep?" Troy nodded "Yeah she is, she asked me how she got her name and I told her about Gabriella" Ginger stroked his hair

"Is it okay if I take her to Gabriella's grave tomorrow morning?" Ginger nodded "Of course you can take her there, you want me to come too?" Troy kissed the top of her head "Yeah that would be nice" Ginger laid her head on his chest "Okay then I'm coming too"

The next day Troy carried Ella to the car and put her in the car seat "Daddy where are we going?" Troy strapped her in "You know I told you about Gabriella yesterday?" Ella nodded "Yes"

"Well we are going to visit her grave" Ella knew what a grave meant because she had visited the grave of her grandmother a few times with Ginger "Okay" Troy closed the door and Ginger got into the car and he got into the car too and he drove off

A while later they arrived at the cemetery and Ginger got Ella out of the car and put her on the ground and took her hand "Don't let go of mommy's hand please" Ella looked at her mother "Okay mommy" They started walking around the cemetery and few minutes later they stopped in front of Gabriella's grave

Troy bends down next to it and placed the roses on her grave and looked at Gabriella's picture that was next to her grave and smiled

Ella who had one rose in her hand let go of her mother's hand and put the rose next to the roses Troy had put on the grave and then she walked back to Ginger

Ginger looked at Troy who was still in the same position as he was a few minutes ago and she walked closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder and Troy looked up and he stood back up and Ginger placed her hand on his cheek "You want us to go?" Troy nodded "Okay we'll go back to the car and wait for you" Troy shook his head and grabbed his keys from his pocket and gave them to Ginger "No go home, I'll walk home" He kissed her forehead and Ginger kissed him on the lips and then she walked away with Ella

Troy bend back down and put his hand on the picture of Gabriella "Hey Brie, I'm back again, god I miss you, I wish you were here" He closed his eyes when he heard a familiar voice call his name "Troy?" Troy opened his eyes and turned around and saw her, she was beautiful, she was dressed in white "Gabriella?" Gabriella walked closer to him "Hi Troy"

"Gabriella it's really you, but how?" Gabriella smiled "I just wanted to see you one last time, you have really grown up and you have become a handsome guy" Troy couldn't help but just stare at the beauty, all her bruises and cuts where gone

"You are still the same but you're so beautiful Brie" Gabriella smiled "Thanks Troy, I just wanted to see you one more time and tell you that I'm happy now, I'm with my mom now, I just wanted to let you know that I'll always love you no matter what"

"I love you too Gabriella, I feel so guilty right now" Gabriella looked confused at him "Why would you feel guilty" Troy looked down at the ground "Because I couldn't save you when I promised I would save you" Gabriella smiles at him "You did save me Troy, you stopped it, because of you I'm safe now"

"But what about me? Every night I would see you in my arms, dead, just like in the hospital, almost every night I wished I could have stayed with you and not leave with my mom, so you would be here right now, with me"

Gabriella smile faded and then she puts her hand on his cheek and that shocks Troy a bit because he can feel her "Troy look what happened if you did stay with me and not left with your mom, you wouldn't have your wife right now and you wouldn't have your daughter" Troy closed his eyes for a moment and Gabriella continued "I have seen everything Troy, I watched you, but you did move on with the help of our friends and because of that you have your beautiful wife and daughter and another child on the way"

Troy opened his eyes as he heard her say that "What do you mean, you mean Ginger is…" Gabriella nodded "Yes Troy, Ginger is pregnant again and I will do everything to protect this baby, Troy I'm your guardian angel and I watch over you and your family"

Gabriella took Troy's hand in hers and Troy looked at her like he was asleep and dreaming but he wasn't "Troy, I have to go, but I want to do one last thing" Troy put his hand on her cheek and caressed it "Anything" Gabriella took a step closer "I want one last kiss" Troy bit his lip and Gabriella knew what he was thinking about "Don't worry Troy, you won't cheat on your wife because you can't cheat with someone who is dead"

Troy laughed a bit and then leaned in and Gabriella did the same and Troy captured their lips in one passionately and lovingly kiss and he wrapped his arms her waist and Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss

A few minutes they broke the kiss and Gabriella let her hand slide from his neck to his hands and took them in hers "I love you Troy don't forget that" Troy shook his head and tears were welling up in his eyes "I won't Gabriella, I won't forget" Gabriella took a few steps back but she had still Troy's hands in hers and she squeezed them one last time for and let them go and she disappeared

Troy looked into the direction Gabriella disappeared for a while and then he turned around to have one last look at her grave and he started to walk to the gate and walked out of the cemetery and started walking home with a smile on his face because he had seen her again and that was all the matters

_**The End**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I hope you liked it**_

_**-xxx-**_

_**Loutje555**_


End file.
